Tony Has Secrets Not All Of Them Are Bad
by StarksthenameSnarkisthegame
Summary: AU. Tony is secretly a complete an udder badass. Everyone thinks he is incapable without his suit. He's actually more dangerous without it. Please Review! Hope You Enjoy! c: Rated T for language.
1. Tony the assassin

A/N No copy right infringement intended! Tony's Secrets, well at least six of them.

The Avengers were all sitting around the house being lazy for once. Thor was eating. Can you guess what? Yes poptarts. He was sitting on the love seat diagonal from the couch. Clint was in his perch in the middle of the couch watching The Real Housewives Of Beverly Hills. While eating popcorn and throwing it at the tv in boredom. Bruce was sitting on the left end of the couch reading Fifty Shades of Grey. Natasha was on the right side of the couch sharpening her knifes and occasionally glancing at the tv. Tony was in the middle playing a "Very advanced modified version" of Angry Birds on his Starkpad in the middle of the couch. Steve was staring at the tv screen in shock as the girls yell at each other again. He was standing next to the couch about to sit down when an alarm blared through the tower and Jarvis's voice spoke. "Sir! Situation Delta four four two seven in progress! Six men climbing internal fire escape ETA is three minutes!"

Tony looked at his team. Natasha is standing in a defensive position, Gun in one hand knife in the other. Clint somehow has a bow now and is standing crouched circling the room, One arrow drawn back. Bruce is standing still, Eyes wide and confused. Thor is completely confused but has his hand on Mjolnir. Steve is holding his shield but is in his normal looking clothes at least. The team looked confused when he spoke.

"Everyone in the corner of the room keep all weapons from going off unless me or Jarvis says. Put Bruce in the far end and don't let him get hurt. I don't want to rebuild my tower again." Tony said voice calm and confident as always. But the Avengers couldn't help but worry.

They all gave him nervous glances and then he spoke, worry evident in his tone.

"Do you trust me or not? Unless you want to be shot within the next.. J? "Two minutes and thirteen seconds Sir." "I suggest you do as I say".

"Stark whats going on"? Natasha said trying not to sound worried but failing. It wasn't normal for Tony to be serious.

"Something that's been going on for too long and your going to guard Bruce over there until I say so." Tony said complete authority and confident laced his voice. If they only knew.

Tony didn't want this to happen. Ugh something always happens. Tony's secret is about to be let out. Tony's parents made sure he'd be ready for this if the time comes. He's been training since he was old enough to walk. The truth is Tony is a complete and udder badass. Tony can shoot as well as Clint. Fight and interrogate as well as Natasha. Is very strong past the point of Steve's strength. He's a medical doctor in four specialties,better than Bruce by far. He knows ten languages fluently. Spanish, French,German, Portuguese,Italian,Chinese,Japanese,Dutch,Norwegian, and ASL. Those are his secrets. He is the perfect human. He hides behind his persona and acts like he is physically incapable without his suit because he has too. He's no hero and shouldn't be seen like one.

When he was younger Howard would make Tony his guinea pig. Howard tried to recreate the superhero serum used on Capsicle. It made Tony strong but that was about it. He can't make the perfect decisions like Cap and now he has too. Howard was disappointed in Tony so he made sure his son was a perfect marksman starting when he was just four. He trained for hours every day until he had blisters bleeding from whatever weapon he was using that day. Then once Tony could literally fight pretty much anybody, Howard made him go to school and get four doctorates in the medical field at twelve. He then made him learn ten languages. He learned all these things before he was twenty. But now he has to protect his team. Even if that means he has a lot of explaining to do afterwards.

The team all huddled in the corner watching Tony in awe as he tested out a pair of nunchucks he got out of a secret compartment in the wall. He spun them faster than any of them has ever seen. Before they could ask him what he was doing Jarvis's voice came in "30 seconds Sir." Tony replied calmly "Okay thanks J." The Avengers were all shocked by the situation already. They knew something bad was coming but Tony's calm tone freaked them all out.

Then the six men walked in calmly. All looking around at the extravagant house. Nodding and talking among themselves like they didn't have Ak-47's in their hand's. They were acting as though they were at a zoo observing the animals before tapping on the glass. The Avengers were all worried, Especially this time because Tony didn't have his armor on. Little did they know that they were about to find out that Tony is even more dangerous without it. The men stood in a straight line and in the middle of the men with giant guns was General Ross.

The General looked almost as nonchalant as Tony. He laughed at the sight of the Avengers surrounding Bruce and laughed even harder at Tony standing there armor less out in the open waiting for pain.

"Hey Ross! Want a drink?" Tony said while pouring a cup of scotch as calm as can be.

"No Tony do you think I'm that naïve? You'll probably try to poison me." Tony laughed and snorted.

"Your paranoid huh? Somebody has trust issues." Tony said while taking a drink of the scotch from his cup. He set down his empty cup and picked up the bottle. He took several large swigs and then slid the scotch across the counter to Ross.

The Avengers all gasped internally. The man barely ten feet away from them has tried multiple times to take Bruce. But Tony's over there sharing a drink with the man Not even noticing the five Ak-47's pointed at his head, He's calm as can be looking bored actually.

"So Rossy boy whatcha want today? Money, me, the world, a missile? It's usually the same with you. Too predictable, I bet you want my Brucie." Tony said grinning his million watt smile at Ross who just growled then nodded.

"Well if those are the choices I'll take the giant green monster then." Ross said clearly happy about his comeback.

"The only choices is whether or not you want to leave peacefully or die horribly." Tony said still grinning. Not a tight fake smile a genuine smile. He hates Ross and Bruce is his science bro. Bruce isn't leaving anytime soon.

The other Avengers just smiled proudly. Freaked out how Tony could act like this with five guns within two feet of his temples. But proud that Tony cares that much about his 'Science Bro' to kill for him.

"Well I'm definitely not leaving so the only choice you hav-." Tony interrupts Ross.

"What type of floors I'm going to get once these get stained with your guy's blood." Tony said still grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Well then are you going to die for that beast of a person, or are you going to let me take him?" Ross said grinning.

Tony looked hard in though but then he slowly stood up and grabbed his nunchucks in both hands and says "Neither." Grinning still.

Tony then jumps on the countertop grabs the chandelier and swings like it's the monkey bars in front of all the gun men. He swings his nunchucks wiping one out completely unconscious. Then takes two and bashes their heads together with so much force the Avengers can hear it and involuntarily flinch. He takes out another with a smooth foot sweep and his skull cracks on the marble floor. Then looks the last one directly in the face and swings the nunchucks right when the man was about to pull the trigger. Ross's jaw drops open and so does the Avengers. It took Tony around eight seconds to kill them all.

Tony just stands there and flips his nunchucks in the air still smiling. He walks over to his bar and takes out more scotch and gulps one eighth of the small bottle. Then looks at Ross and smiles at his expression.

"Nunchucks got your tongue Rossy boy?" Tony asks grinning still.

"W-where d-did y-ou learn t-hat?" Ross says swallowing audibly.

"Oh that? I watched a lot Jackie Chan." Tony answers calmly.

The Avengers are amazed at how fast he moves and his forceful hits. They know he didn't learn that from a goddamn movie. But Clint still laughs and the rest of the team smiles.

Then out of nowhere Tony pulls out a sidearm and grabs Ross in a choke hold hopping over the counter top and shoving the gun against his temple.

"If you ever get near my Bruce again I will not kill you. I will torture you until the day I die. Slowly draining the life out of you and then I'll kill everything that you've ever loved in front of you. Then I'll kill you slowly for days until you finally give up." Tony says so quietly the Avengers can barely hear him.

"Y-yeah I-i w-won't g-get n-near h-him a-again." Ross says stuttering like a fool.

"Good." Tony says happy with the response and then shoots Ross's foot with his nine millimeter.

The Avengers all stare on in shock. Bruce shaking noticeably. Steve wide-mouthed. Natasha angry at not knowing about his 'talent' but somewhat proud. Thor grinning that his friend is now safe from that evil man. Clint extremely shocked but not disappointed. They all underestimated him and now they know.

"Oh and Ross you accidentally shot your foot while cleaning your gun. I shot it in the right trajectory and angle so it looks self-inflicted. Now go." Tony says jaw set in determination.

"Y-yes I d-did h-how s-silly of m-me." Ross says gasping in pain from limping away.

"Good now go." Tony says gun still aimed at his head.

"Okay" Ross says limping past the surprised Avengers. He finally makes it to the elevator when Tony grabs him and shoves him toward the steps. He'll get to experience pain every step he takes and when he puts weight on that foot he'll think of what I said. Everytime he looks down at the scar he'll remember what I said. But now that he's gone I have wide-eyed Avengers staring at me. Here we go.

"What?" Tony says after two minutes of the Avengers just looking at him.

"WHAT was that?" Natasha says looking angry.

"That was General Ross." Tony answers as calm as a cucumber.

"Yeah we know what's with the Jackie Chan stuff!?" Clint says not even trying to hide his surprise.

"Oh that just a little something I picked up a while back." Tony says smiling

"Tony what was that?" Steve answers eyes still wide but mouth finally closed.

"I've already told you. I'm going down to the lab okay don't follow me." Tony says rushing past them into the elevator before they can even say stop.

The Avengers just look at each other before getting up and sitting on the couch. Eyes still wide and surprised. Thor finally speaks

"I DID NOT KNOW MAN OF IRON COULD FIGHT SO WELL." Thor bellows out.

Clint replies. "Neither did I!"

"Well are we going to go get him and ask or are we going to sit here and assume?" Natasha asks.

"Lets go see if he's okay." Bruce says shakily. The first words Bruce has spoken since General Ross came. Still staring at the bodies.

The Avengers make their way to the pristine lab and hear a VERY loud version of Black Sabbath's song Heaven and Hell. They all look at each other and smirk. That's still their Tony. They knock and Jarvis speaks "Sir asked to not be interrupted. I'm sorry but all of your override passcodes are denied." The Avengers sigh and then Bruce asks " Is Peppers still working?" Jarvis replies "Yes but she is in Japan meeting with a board member of Stark Industries." Natasha pulls out her phone and Pepper gladly gives it to her. She enters the passcode and they walk in.

Tony obviously can't hear them so Steve tells Jarvis to turn down the music. Then Tony turns around and half-screams because he can barely hear.

"My music!" Tony whines loudly.

"We need to talk." Steve says sitting down.

Tony sits down in a chair and the others pull up stools from around the room. They all stare at him expecting him to just tell them his deepest secrets. They already know about his childhood. They know about his time in Afghanistan. And now they know that I can swing nunchucks. Now they're in my sanctuary. My place. This is where I'm supposed to feel comfortable. I'm not supposed to feel unnerved in here. But now they had to take it away after I just saved their ass's. Well here we go.

"Before you ask." Tony says putting a hand up. Trying to act like nothing happened wasn't working so let's go the humorous route. "Yes I actually did watch a lot of Jackie Chan."

They obviously weren't falling for this. Great now let's get into all the touchy feeling stuff.

"Tony can you just tell us what happened? I'm pretty positive we were all a little surprised back there and I'm thankful to you for what you did but we're your friends and we just want to know." Bruce says using his calm voice he knows will make Tony let all his walls fall. That's what Tony needs. He can't keep bottling up secrets like a hoarder. He'll go insane. Bruce knows this and Tony was the one who helped him accept the Hulk. Bruce owes this to Tony. Eventually after two minutes of painful silence Tony walks and tells them to follow. He leads them to the training room and didn't speak a word on the way there. They walk into this giant training room. Six mats on the ground, A boxing ring in the middle of the room, A very high ceiling, six punching bags hanging in a line seven feet away from each other. Then Tony stops walking and stands in the middle of the room on a mat. He points to Natasha, and she walks over. Then Tony speaks.

"I'll just show you." Tony says voice and expressions lacking all emotion.

Natasha and him circle each other like animals about to attack their prey. Then Tony finally lunges swiftly, foot kicking her legs and she lands on her bottom. She gets back up extremely fast. She tries to kick him but he jumps and then she flies back from his returning kick. She stands up looking angry and attacks again. This time she lunges from up top since she's taller than him. He ducks her fist and then punches her swiftly in the side. She raises her fist to punch him in the stomach but then he takes her hand twirls her and holds it behind her back firmly. Then she untwists and he let's go of her arm. She front flips and then attempts to kick him but fails again. He does his own backflip and lands it about three feet away from where her foot would've been. Then she traps him by the wall. The wall and him have about five feet distance wise so he runs full force into the wall. She runs after him. He then steps up the wall and backflips over her landing behind her. She looks surprised and angry at the same time for humiliating her. He then runs to the mat waiting for her to follow him. She does and runs at full force about to kick him between the legs while he's running and then he turns around and tackles her to the ground. Not hurting her really just sitting on top of her. He's small anyway so she shouldn't mind. He then stands up and walks out of the room saying nothing. Leaving shocked Avengers.

They all sit down on the mat next to a shocked Natasha. Steve speaks first.

"You alright Natasha?" Steve says worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answers no emotion on her face.

"Damn." Clint says sounding thoroughly impressed.

"Yes man of Iron has surprised us all with his excellent warrior techniques." Thor says not yelling as normally, shocked liked the rest of them. If Tony can beat Natasha one of the top assassins in the world at sparring he's definitely good.

"I wonder how long he's been training." Natasha says sounding impressed that he could hide it for that long. It takes decades to learn to fight like that. Tony takes that moment to walk back in the room, Scotch in hand.

"Since I was four." Tony says no emotion on his face. The other Avengers looked shocked. Steve, Bruce and Thor actually gasping and Natasha and Clint wide-eyed.

"You've been training since you were four?" Bruce asks quietly not wanting his friend to put back those steel walls. Tony nods his head and takes another sip of his scotch.

"Who taught you that? Why were you even taught that?" Steve asks thoroughly shocked to the point of disbelief. If it wasn't for Tony who just showed him his skills he would've laughed in his face for hours.

"My dad was rich and wanted me to be like you. Many trainers taught me, Not one person could deal with me for over six months." Tony says gulping the rest of his scotch staring into nothing as if reliving a memory. Steve looked shocked and guilty.

"Not your fault Capsicle. Howard hadn't even found you yet. He didn't know if he would so he used me as his personal guinea pig. When I didn't turn into a mini you he started training me. At six is when I started to learn how to fight. It's actually helped me on some occasions." Tony says looking Steve in the eyes.

"Like when?" Clint asks quietly not wanting Tony to turn into a safe full of bad memories, Incapable of opening again.

"Oh you know just little times when I was taken and dad wouldn't pay them to bring me back, so I brought my self back." Tony says completely serious.

Bruce had a tint of green all over his body so Tony scrambled up and sat next to Bruce rubbing his back.

"Hey Bruce it's okay. I'm alive and well. We're all fine and you need to breathe. Ready Bruce look at me. Take a breath in hold it for three seconds let it out." Tony kept repeating this mantra until Bruce calmed down. Tony still didn't take his hand off of Bruce's back showing him that he was here and okay. The others were impressed by how well Tony had taken care of Bruce's almost Hulk out. But hey this guy is full of surprises.

"Can you do anything else we should know about?" Natasha asks fully calm and starring Tony in the eye.

"Yeah but those are my tricks that I will pull out of my sleeve when or if the situation calls for it." Tony says looking Natasha dead in the eye longer than most people can even be in the same room with her.

Then Tony got up and walked out. They knew he had other secrets and they just wanted to know. Little did they know he would have to show them off sooner than later.

A/N Thanks for story is obviously not done. I'm still writing my other story Tony's not different just quiet. Check it out along with the others too! Thanks again for all the great reviews on that story! I will update both very soon. c:


	2. Tony the DR

A/N Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! You guys rock c: check out my other stories too! Thanks for all your support! ENJOY c: MENTIONS: of child abuse, Attempted Rape some cussing. Umm and that's it I think. Tony BAMF and Tony WHUMP in one chapter!

Okay this is the worst month of my life. One of my secrets have already been let out and now this. Great here comes me, the doctor . I've practiced for over fifteen years. You know getting four M.D's before the age of twenty. I'm a legal trauma surgeon,Cardiologist , Pediatrician , and OBGYN. The reason I don't tell anyone is well I like to be unexpected. If the team finds out I'm a OBGYN they'll think it's because I like to see female parts. Truth is my whole life is a lie. I'm gay, I'm actually thirty-five I just look older with the goatee, I have a husband and four kids. Pepper and Rhodey are really my best friends but that's about it. My kids names are Robert who is ten, Jaxon who is eight, Maria who is four and then Bruce who is two. I adopted all of them with my husband Shawn who I have been married to for fifteen years. They live in a house in Malibu under Shawn's last name. My marriage records have been erased from every electronic data base. My kids DNA and mine have all been erased from all digital data bases. I visit them when I can. Most people think I'm off partying, I'm really at home with my babies. Now I have to show them another secret .Great.

The Avengers were fighting in Manhattan again. Someone decided to let out billions of small slugs and worms. Their all probably the size of my pinkie's finger nail. The problem is they get on buildings in huge groups and the buildings collapse under all the weight. Well the Avengers got them all by pouring salt on the streets and buildings. They all melted but we still have to save the civilians under the collapsed buildings. We all went together. The Hulk didn't have to come out so now Bruce is helping us. We went into this unstable building unknowingly. There were hurt kids so we immediately went in. Well the force of our running footsteps brought the roof down. Now we are stuck in here with hurt kids, frantic mothers and panicking dads. I put on classical music on my suit to try to calm people down. The Avengers couldn't do anything. Or so they thought.

"Tony I'm not a doctor in these specialties. I - I mean these kids they won't calm down enough for me to work and I'm not a pediatrician and now I'm rambling god Tony what are we gonna do?" Bruce said running his hands through his hair frantically.

"Okay guys team meeting in the corner." I said in a nervous tone.

We all went to the corner and Cap started to speak. I put my hand up and took some medical supplies out of my suit along with water bottles, towels, latex gloves and some toys.

"Okay time for some Dr. Tony. Trauma surgeon, OBGYN, Pediatrician, and Cardiologist." I said while grabbing stuff from my suit while taking it off.

"What?" They all said at the same time in surprise.

"You heard me watch me do my magic and don't speak. I can't work while your constantly asking questions. Let me work and then shoot K?" I said while dusting my shirt off and putting on some elastic gloves with practiced ease.

They nodded with wide eyes and followed me to the first kid.

"Hi sweetie what's your name?"

"Katie and my arm hurts! Are you a doctor?" She asked while crying. Her dad sitting next to her freaking out.

"Yeah you think I could take a look at that arm? I can fix it up for you and it won't hurt anymore how about that?"

"I guess"

"You guess well I don't like guessing. Neither does . You think you could hold him for me? He's scared and wants someone to keep him company." I said while holding a plush dog.

"Well I guess I could." She said laughing.

"Okay you hold him and I'll hold your arm. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes"

I grabbed her arm and checked it thoroughly. The Avengers watched in awe behind me. I could tell. I could feel their eyes on my back.

"Well I numbed it with my special strawberry spray so you should be feeling better."

"Haha Yep!"

"Now I want you to look at while I do the icky part okay?" I said while holding my suture kit.

"Is it going to hurt?" She almost cried.

"No ma'am can you feel anything now?" I asked while sewing. She was completely oblivious to me even touching her.

The Avengers looked on in shock. Tony's hands moving with practiced ease and she didn't even feel it.

"Nope because I'm already done." I said cutting the line about to move onto the next kid.

"What!?" She said happily surprised.

"Yep sweetcheeks! Now tell your dad when we get out of here give this to the pharmacist." Tony said while pulling a prescription pad out of nowhere.

"Okay! Thank You Dr?" She asked while hugging me.

"Tony, Dr. Tony." I said in a James Bond type of fashion and heard Clint and the little girl laugh.

I walked back to the Avengers and before they could say anything I put my hand up then walked to the next kid.

"Hey little guy what's your name?" I asked a little boy who was sitting in his moms lap.

"I'm James." He said softly.

"How old are you James?" I asked the little boy.

"I'm six and three-quarters." The little boy answered finally looking me in the eye.

"You know I'm eight and a half?" I said to the little boy and the mom. They both laughed and smiled.

"No you're not silly!" The little boy said happily now.

"I know I'm nine. Sorry I lied." I said while smiling and the little boy and the mother laughed.

The Avengers stared at him. He so easily helped these little kids and their parents calm down. He was like a whole different person when he put those gloves on.

"Where do you hurt James?" I asked softy.

"My foot." He said while pointing to the sprained ankle.

"Okay let me get some wrap. You my good friend are turning into a mummy tonight." I said while looking at the foot and pointing. The boy and mother both laughed. I wrapped the foot and gave the boy a sucker. Then moved onto his mom.

"Now your turn Mrs.?" I said looking at her.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Carson. She said reaching out her hand.

"Hi I'm . Where are you hurt at?" I asked politely.

"Well when the building fell a sharp rock hit my leg and then my wrist." She said holding her purple wrist.

"Okay let me check it out. Tell me if it hurts and I can get some pain medicine into you." I said while reaching for the wrist.

"The wrist is cracked but I can wrap it up for now until help comes. Then you can get a plaster cast and some real pain medication!" I said enthusiastically. She and James laughed.

"Let me check your leg." I said while waiting for her to pull her pant leg up.

"Okay." She rolled up the pant leg and I checked it out.

"It seems to be just bruised. Nothing to worry about. Now I'm going to write you both some pain medication for those limbs. Here you go. Just give them to the pharmacist." I said while holding out the papers.

"Thank you Dr. Tony." She said shaking my hand.

"Yeah you rock!" James said enthusiastically.

"You're welcome. Here thank you both for being great patients have a nice day." I said handing out a stuffed pig for the little boy and water for the mom.

I stood up and Bruce patted me on the back. I gave him the famous Tony Stark smile before I heard a gut churning scream. I look over on the other side of the room and there is a pregnant woman holding her stomach. She's sitting next to another little kid who looks to be six. I immediately put on new gloves and ran to her. The other people just stared on in horror.

"Bruce get me some towels out of my suit. Steve get a bottle of water. Natasha come here and hold her hand. Clint and Thor stand behind me and make sure the other kids aren't traumatized. I need everyone to stop freaking out and look at me." Everyone looked up at me. Today we are delivering a new baby. I need you guys to quiet down so the baby won't get scared. Okay?" I got nods from various children and adults. I smiled then turned back to the mother and son.

"Hi Mrs. when was your original due date?" I said calmly. The little boy looked up and spoke.

"It is next week! December twenty-second. Two days after my birthday!" The boy says holding up two fingers happily.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?" The boy asks when his mom grunts in pain.

"Yes I'm going to be taking great care of her, Whats your mommy's name?" I said in confidence.

"Her name is Jamie Marie Higgins and I'm Blake Dalton Higgins!" The little boy says excitedly.

"Okay good job Blake." I said smiling and giving him a high-five before yelling for the others to hurry up.

"Bruce where are the towels! Steve I need some cold water let's go snap snap I have a baby to deliver!" I said yelling over the music that is playing from my suit. Just then Bruce ran in with towels, and Steve with water. Okay you can do this Tony!

"Are you all ready to experience the beginning of life?" I asked seriously.

Natasha nodded. Bruce nodded. Steve half nodded hesitantly. Thor nodded anxiously. Clint nodded. I nodded, "Okay guys you are about to witness the most beautiful thing in the world." I said to the other parents and children.

"Hi Jamie I'm and I'm going to be taking great care of you. How many contractions do you think you've had?" I ask calm and softly.

"Four." She says breathing in through the pain.

"Okay do have any history of high blood pressure? Any miscarriages? Any spotting in the last couple days?" I asked calmly trying to keep the rest of the people from freaking out.

"No No and No. I was perfectly healthy at my last OBGYN appointment." She said grinding her teeth in pain.

"Okay I need you to look at me Jamie. Look at my face. Your going to be fine and so is this baby you're doing a great job so far. I'm sure your family will be very proud." I said while grabbing her hand and squeezing reassuringly.

"Okay." She says a bit more calm.

"Okay now the contractions are two minutes apart and your fully dilated." I said while opening the skirt to check. "You are about to have your baby . I can already feel the head. All you have to do is push." She pushed for about ten minutes and then the baby came out. The others watched in awe as I held the baby to the mother and then Blake.

"Bruce get me something to clamp the cord and cut it. Steve give me those towels and the water." I wrapped the baby in the towel and handed him to his mother. I then held the water bottle up to the mother's mouth and she drank gratefully. Bruce came back with a pair of scissors and rope. I tied the rope around the cord and mother held her baby closer. I asked her if she needed any medication and she happily took it. I laid a blanket over Blake and he fell asleep. I then held the baby swaddled in a towel close to me letting it take comfort in my warm chest. Then I got up and sat down on the wall that was the warmest for the baby to be around. The others came and walked over, water bottle in Steve's hand. They all sat down cross-legged in a semi-circle around me trapping me and the baby next to the wall. I looked fondly down at the baby. Then back up at them. They smiled. Then I smiled tiredly. I took the water offered to me happily and drank half the bottle. I stood up and gave the other half to the dad of the daughter who had to get stitches. He smiled and congratulated me. I walked back to the others baby in hand. I sat down tiredly.

"That was a really good job Tony." Bruce said staring at the baby.

"Ha Thanks." I said smiling.

"No for real nice work." Clint said smiling at the baby.

"Would you like to hold him. I have to go fix up a couple of more kids. I think two of them need wraps on their arms and legs and another needs a sling. Plus the mother's are frantic and there are some dads about to have a panic attack." I said smiling at the baby.

"Sure I mean I don't really kno-"

"Don't worry about it come here."

"Okay so hold your arms like mine are, there that's nice now don't freak out you'll do fine. Just like every other terrified dad. Ha okay now here. Cradle his head. Yeah there you go. Good job." I said while passing the baby over to Clint smiling.

"Wow he's so small." Clint said amazed.

"Yes he is a tiny creature." Thor said whispering around the sleeping baby.

"Okay sit down right here. There is a warm draft and It'll help keep the baby warm. Hold him close and rock him if he gets fussy I'll be back in a bit." I said while crossing the room to go help some other kid.

Finally I'm almost done wrapping this kid up and giving her pain medicine. Then I hear the baby crying and Clint freaking out. I hand the kid's parent her prescription and get a hug and then walk back to the others.

"Here you gotta take him. I can't, He won't stop crying." Clint said freaking out.

"OK Clint calm down I don't need you to hyperventilate." I said smiling tiredly from exhaustion.

Clint handed me the baby and he stopped crying instantly. The others smiled while I was looking down at the baby. I sat down and the others did too. I almost fell asleep until Blake came running to me smiling.

"Mommy wants to talk to you!" Blake said happily.

"Okay bud I'm coming."

We all walk over to the babyless mother. I hand her the baby and she smiles at me.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She said looking at me.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad your okay. Blake was a good helper." I said smiling.

"Yeah well I decided on a name. Tony Carlton Higgins." She said smiling.

I was speechless, I've done this plenty of times in a hospital but I have never had a baby named after me. The others smiled at my expression and Clint shook me playfully.

"Oh umm Thanks I guess." I said awkwardly and she laughed.

"You're the reason he's here safely he should be named after a good man. I seen you walk around here for hours giving people toys and medical attention, making people laugh. You fixed everyone, Made them comfortable, and babysat little Tony. You did a good job. Thank you." She said in gratitude.

"Your welcome it was my pleasure. I haven't done this in a while. This just showed me how much I missed it." I said smiling.

"Oh and Blake I have something for you. You being my helper and all. Here you go." I said while handing him my stethoscope.

"REALLY!" He said eyes wide as Caps shield, voice as loud as Thor's.

"Yep you did great. You can listen to your little brothers heart if you do this." I said adjusting the stethoscope into his ears.

"Now you have to warm it up so he doesn't get cold. Like this." I said while warming the end of it with my sleeve.

"Now you put it right here but don't press on it okay we don't want your baby brother getting hurt." I said guiding his hand to the baby's chest.

"Woah that's really cool Dr. Tony! Thanks so much!" He said listening to his little brothers heartbeat.

"No problem kid. I'm really sleepy though so I'm going to take a nap. If you need any help just wake me up. I'm sure you know how to breastfeed him and I made diapers out of towels and put them next to Blake. If you need anything at ALL just wake me up ok?" I asked both the mother and Blake looking them directly in the eyes.

"Yes Doctor go to sleep you must be tired."

"Night Night doctor." Shawn says in a whisper. I laugh and tell them bye and then walk over to the other side of the room. It's dark and warm so it should be comfy.

"Tony Stark tired?" Natasha asks disbelieving.

"I haven't slept in five days Natashalie. I am going to sleep, good night." I said seriously but not mean.

The others sit by me and talk quietly. Then I feel a blanket being drapped over me by Steve and I fall into a deep slumber. Until I hear Doctor! I sit straight up  
before the others can even move. I run to Jamie and Blake who are sitting there staring at baby Tony who isn't breathing. I see a bottle of water with the cap in Blake's hand and I know exactly what happened. By now the others are behind me watching me check his air ways. Blake might have tried to give him a drink and he choked and drowned. I won't let this baby die. No. I do mouth to mouth then I take my arc reactor out and grab the raw wires. I put them lightly on the baby's chest like a defibrillator. He jolts up and then I do mouth to mouth again. Then the baby starts crying. I take the stethoscope and I hear some water in the lungs. I pick him up and smack him lightly in the back. He spits up water and then I check again. No water. Whew. I pick him up and get him to stop crying. Then I turn back to the mother who is shaking and crying. I give the kid back his stethoscope and walk to the corner of the room silently. Not saying one word. I make sure my Arc Reactor is in place and I sit down cradling a sleeping baby. I cover him up with a blanket and everyone stares at me expecting me to say something. I don't I'm too tired. I slept for about a half an hour and then got woken up again. I hold the breathing baby close and then the others walk over. They sit down silently. We sit there for a half an hour silently. Then I stand up and walk over to the mom who is still crying. Blake is sobbing too. I give the baby to the mom and kneel so Blake can look me in the eye. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it softly, everyone staring at us. I lift his chin with my other hand and he looks into my eyes. Then I reach out and hug him. He hugs me back and I pick him up. His hands grabbing onto my shoulder tightly. I walk with him around the room shushing him and telling him it wasn't his fault. Then he goes limp and is snoring slightly. I get a blanket and wrap the small six-year-old in it and put him on the ground next to his mom. She nods thankfully. Then I walk over still silent and sit down. Staring at nothing while the others watch me worriedly. I stand up and walk over to get waters. I hand them out to every one of the nine people. I told them they had to drink it or they'll get dehydrated. Then I handed them to the Avengers and told them to drink, they listened. I sat down and stared at the floor until I fell asleep.

I wake up an hour later and were still not out yet. The kids are all getting anxious and annoying their parents so I take baby Tony in my hands and get all five children in a circle and we have story time. Each of them telling a story. Once they've all run out of stories they look at me.

" Dr. Tony tell us a story about you being a doctor!" Little James said. Everyone in the room came to sit by us. Everyone wanted me to tell them about being a doctor. So I did.

"Okay well I have degrees in four medical specialties. They are OBGYN which is helping mommy give birth to babies. Then I'm a Cardiologist which means I study the human heart and help people with heart problems. Then I'm a Pediatrician which is what I did today with you guys. I take care of children's medical needs. Then I'm a Trauma surgeon which is when people get in bad accidents and they need surgery immediately I help them." The parents looked on in shock. How could one person get that many medical degrees?

"Tell us about a time where you helped someone being a truma surgeon." The kid said pronouncing trauma wrong.

"Um okay this is turning into untold stories of the ER. Uh well this one time I was on call as the trauma surgeon that night and was at home in bed when my pager went off. I got dressed and went to the hospital at three in the morning. The person I had to do surgery on was in a bad accident and they ran into a tree. I had to do surgery  
because when he hit the tree a tree limp impaled his was about this big." I said while holding my hands in a circle the width of an egg and about three feet long. "I had to remove the stick and then sew up his stomach where the huge hole was. It was gnarly. He almost didn't make it but I guess he got lucky it didn't hit anything too important. The surgery was twelve hours long. I didn't even get to drink coffee before I went in." The others laughed. "More More!" The kids said. Ugh this is going to be a very long day.

"Um okay one time I was driving on the highway and this man got into a car crash. I always carry my medical bag with me so I pulled over and the car caught on fire, I heard screams so I went and got this Chihuahua out of the car and put him in mine. Then I pulled this six month baby out and her mom and dad. I put them in my car and drove as fast as I could and then we heard the car explode. I pulled over about a mile away and got them all out of the car to check for injuries. The baby was fine because her side wasn't on fire. The chihuahua was burned on his front left paw pretty bad from stepping on hot metal. The dad had a burnt leg but it wasn't super bad. Then the mom had a burnt hand and foot but it wasn't deadly so she was fine. `That's where I got this scar from." I said while pointing to a burn mark on the palm of my hand." They still send me Christmas cards! Ha the baby is nine now though." That got a couple laughs and the Avengers looking at me. Staring at me actually. Not mad but proud actually. Then I heard the worst sound in the world. Fury's voice. He was talking through the intercom connected to the cops vehicle. He asked if anyone needed medical attention. Steve told him "No Tony fixed everyone up!". God more people know. Great. They got all of us out and I held baby Tony while Steve helped Jamie walk out. I gave the baby to Jamie and she hugged me goodbye and kissed me on the cheek. Then the others came lining up. This is why I don't want to be known for doing good, too much praise. Then Blake hugged me, James , Katie and her dad. Then the rest of the people I told stories telling me I did a great job. Fury and the other agents stood there in shock. Once everyone was loaded into ambulance Fury loaded all of us in a van to go get debriefed.

Once we got into the debriefing room every one of the agents stared at me.

"What?" I said after them staring at me for two minutes.

"Would you like to tell me why everyone In there acted like you were Jesus reincarnated?" Fury asked impatiently.

"Tony fixed everyone up, helped a woman give birth, saved a drowned baby, and kept everyone happy and calm. You act like that and you will have the Hulk smashing down your helicarrier. Again." Bruce said daringly calm.

"How the hell did you do that Stark?" Fury asked truly curious.

"Howard made me go to med school. I had four degrees before I was twenty. I went to med school at twelve got my Cardiology degree at fourteen. I went back again that same year and got my OBGYN degree at fifteen. Then I was forced to go back again and got my Pediatric degree at seventeen. Then I went back again and got my trauma surgeon degree right before my twentieth birthday. " I said fast and quietly.

"Oh my god Tony." Bruce said surprised that he got that many degrees that fast.

"How come you were on the news every other week?" Fury asked.

"Oh those pictures there fake. Howard would force me to take these photo shoots with this Russian photographer and they would send them anonymously to the press. He wanted my medical training to be a secret. He would take me to Afghanistan and force me to fix the people he hurt 'accidentally' with the bombs. Most of them were children." I let out a shaky breath and Steve put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"How would he force you Tony?" Fury asked politely for once.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said fast looking at the floor.

"What did he do." Bruce growled out not mad at Tony but mad at the scum that was Howard.

"He would hit me and then when that wouldn't work he would kill Afghani children in- infront of me." I blurted out fast. I needed to get out of here now. I can feel myself shaking. I can't break down in front of them but here I am about to do it. CALM THE HELL DOWN TONY! Deep Breaths.

Fury and the others just stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. Then Fury told me we could talk about this some other time. I nodded and ran out of there as fast as I did when baby Tony wasn't breathing. I jumped in the van and waited for the others. It wasn't their fault I still have PTSD they don't need to ride in some crappy car just because I'm freaking out. Finally they come out and they get in the van. I have my head looking down at the floor mats and my hands in between my legs. Bruce comes in first and sits next to me. Then Steve and then Clint and Thor sit in the back while Natasha sits in the front passenger seat. They all turn toward me and have worried glances.

"I need to pick up my medication for my PTSD now. Just go to Greenville Pharmacy and tell Josh that I need some anti anxiety medication. Pronto." I say shaking still looking down at these cheap floor mats. Then Happy nods and we start driving. Happy already knew and I went to med school with Josh. Happy gets the pills and Josh tells him that he hopes I feel better. I grab the bottle with shaking hands and popped one pill in and swallowed it dry. I put the bottle next to Bruce and me and fell asleep on our way home. I had nightmares and I heard the teams voices calling my name. I felt blood on my palm and realized that I cut my self with my fingernails in my sleep again. I opened my eyes and I was disoriented Bruce grabbed my hands and looked at me. I looked down and realized I had a lot of blood on my hands. We pulled into the driveway and I got put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. Dammit the team seen it to. I turned my head and slowly and unsteadily walked to the door. I went in and rinsed my hands off. Then I got out my sewing kit and sewed my hand back up like I've done many times before. The team walked in on me doing it.

"I won't bite come in if your hungry." I said looking up.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked.

"I'm sewing my hand up." I said not looking up.

"Without any anaesthetic?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I don't like drugs when I don't have to take them. I've had worse than this I'll be fine go eat." I said sewing the last bit of my hand.

"We came looking for you Tony we were worried." Bruce says looking at Tony's hand.

"I get nightmares a lot I always have. I always deal with them by myself. It's just a dream not a big deal." I said truthfully.

"Well we're here if you need us Tony don't be afraid to ask." Steve said.

"YES BROTHER TONY YOU HAVE HELPED US MANY TIMES AND DESERVE TO LET THE PROBLEMS GO." Thor said loudly.

"Thanks buddy." Thor always made him smile. The way he obliviously talks loud and smiles over everything just lightens the mood.

I attempted to go to bed but I couldn't. Every time I fell asleep I had worse nightmares. I haven't slept a full eight hours in over five days. I'm exhausted I just want to sleep. I came in the living room sat on the couch and cried. I just cried hoping I would get exhausted enough and collapse. I fell asleep and I couldn't get out of this dream. I screamed when Howard put his hands on me. Then I felt warm strong arms pick me up and hold me. I could hear someone calling my name. It was Bruce and Steve. Great I woke them up and now he's holding me bridal style rocking me and trying to wake me up. I bet he can see the tear streaks on my eyes. Me Tony Stark. Dad, Former assassin, doctor, interrogator, owner of a billion dollar company, and Ironman is crying because of a nightmare. I'm pathetic. I open my eyes and instantly feel safe. I feel like a child but I'm safe. I see Steve's worried blue eyes and Bruce's worried brown ones. I'm still crying and Steve is still rocking me. It's really comfortable and I can feel my self being drawn back to sleep. I sleep and I feel Steve's big arms on me the whole night. I wake up and carefully climb out of his arms. Its four thirty and no one else is up. I go out for a run. I normally work when I can't sleep but I need to run. I need to run away from life at the moment and just leave. I'll be back to life in the next hour or two. But for now I'm going to run away.

I get home and Steve and Bruce are the only ones up. They walk me to the couch and ask me if I want to talk. I nodded because I'm ready now. I ran away and now I'm coming back.

"Do you want to talk about Afghanistan or?" Steve left the question open because he wanted Tony to tell him more about his dad. The real problem was Howard.

"I know what you want me to talk about and I will because I'm feeling better now." I said confidence back in my voice.

"Howard hit me, he used to hit me softer when I was younger. He started when I was three and I had found a toy on the side-walk and brought it home. It was a hotwheel. My first toy was a little beat up truck and I loved it. One day he walked in and I didn't have anywhere t hide it and he saw it. He said I was too old for toys and he hit me. Right across the face. It left a hand print and that was the beginning of Howard's new hobby. I could defend myself because of Howard's obsession but he was stronger than me then. He eventually got more aggressive as I grew. I was a tiny kid though so It still hurt badly. One time he was drunk and he tried to -to touch me. I kicked him away and ran. I learned how to fight so he couldn't hurt me anymore even if I was smaller, but he could still threaten me. It was either me fixing the blown off limbs of children or have them die. I chose the first one. That's it." I said that really fast but it felt nice to tell the truth for once. Bruce hugged me and so did Steve. We promised to keep it a secret between us. The only person who knows that is Shawn. At least I someone other than him I can trust.

A/N Favorite and Follow oh and Review! Thanks for all the support so far! Really dark chapter I'm sorry they can't all be Tony beating people up! Some spelling mistakes might be in there! My keyboard is sticking in about five letters. Enjoy c:


	3. MarksmenLocksmith Tony

A/N I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support! c: WARNING:foul language. I don't know anything about metals or camera's. I just made up a name or whatever so if I got this wrong I'm sorry! This is an AU anyway. c:

How the hell did this happen? We were all fighting some giant spaghetti eating penguins. Then this van pulled up when we were cleaning up the city. Five guys in masks strutted out and before anyone could even notice them they pushed a button. A button that made six super heros fall to their knees in pain. The sound was a sonic weapon that pierce any ears within five feet unless you're wearing ear plugs. Bruce was normal again so before anything happened these men slipped cuffs on him that apparently contained the Hulk. One of the men pulled out a huge needle and Bruce fell unconscious, They carried him to the van and then came and got Natasha and Clint. They both started to fight and then one of the men broke Natasha's hand with a sickling crack. They put handcuffs on both of them. Then they hog tied them and literally had Natasha wrapped in rope every where. Oh so their familiar with her abilities? Then they put two large needles into their necks and Natasha and Clint fell asleep. Then the men all looked at Thor and walked over. He was doubled over in pain. They put a necklace type thing on Thor and Mjolnir just dropped to the ground out of Thor's hand. It wouldn't come back up to Thor's palm. Then they shot him with the same stuff as the others. All five of the men had to carry Thor so I tried to move but I couldn't. The pain was so bad. Steve and me were the only ones not in the van. They walked up to Steve and put these reinforced Tungsten handcuffs on him. He tried to get out of them but he couldn't. Definitely not with the sonic sound that were going through his ears painfully. They injected him with some more of that stuff and he collapsed. I was the only one left and it was horrible. With all the teams coms connected to my suit, the sound was echoing over and over again. I couldn't even hear Jarvis and I felt my ears burn under the horrible noise. Then they dragged me over to the van and took my suit off somehow. I didn't pay attention but somehow Jarvis is offline now. They got the suit off and threw it in the van. Then they put me in regular handcuffs and put me out. I felt my head hit the corner of the van and blood trickle down. Little did they know I have many tricks up my sleeve. Or should I say lock picks?

Bruce woke up first and didn't know where he was. He looked around at the cold grey room. It was about the size of a one car garage. It smelt of dust and mildew. There was water dripping from a pipe making a small puddle in the opposite corner. The room was clearly a basement. There were torture devices on the far wall. He would have reached for them but he was chained to the wall, as were the others. Bruce looked around at his team mates and freaked. Natasha was fine except her hand was purple and twisted in an odd angle. Clint looked unharmed. Steve looked fine except for the red marks where he tried to take the handcuffs off. Thor was fine but was wearing this collar looking thing and Mjolnir was nowhere to be seen. Tony was the worst looking one of all. He had blood running down his face and was out cold. He had a huge gash that would need to be stapled shut. The others were moving a little but he was out. Maybe they used too much tranquilizer for his size. He was very small and weighed far less than the others. Except for maybe Natasha but she was moving too. Steve and Clint woke up at the same time.

"Where the fuck are we?" Clint says scowling at the ropes tying him down.

"I don't know. I don't remember much." Bruce says looking at Natasha who is waking up.

"I remember some, there where guys in ski masks. My ears hurt bad and there was a white van." Steve says trying to pull his restraints off.

"I remember they got Bruce first and then me and Clint." Natasha says looking at her hand. Thor was slowly awakening.

"Where are we Black Widow woman? AND WHERE IS MJOLNIR?" Thor asks picking at the collar frantically.

"I don't know but why isn't Tony waking up?" Clint asks looking at Tony's head wound.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Steve says looking at the puddle of blood on the concrete.

"Bruce what do we do?" Natasha says looking at Tony with the others.

"We need Steve to stop the bleeding since he is closest to Tony. Anyone have an extra sleeve?" Bruce says looking at the teams arms.

"I do." Clint says tearing off his sleeve and flexing his muscles. The others roll their eyes.

"Clint this is serious stop playing around." Natasha says glaring at him.

Clint puts his hands up in mock surrender at everybody's disapproving glances. Steve starts dabbing Tony's head and gasps at how big the wound is. The others look worried and then Tony moves in pain.

"What the actual fuck?" Tony says moving slowly with his eyes still closed.

"Tony. Wake up! Pepper said the world ran out of coffee!" Clint says and Tony jumps up.

"What?" Asks Tony completely awake.

"Whoa where are we?" Tony says rubbing his head and looking around.

"Don't do that and we don't know. Somehow they got Mjolnir away from Thor with that necklace. The other guy isn't coming out so I'm guessing it has something to do with these gold cuffs." Bruce says looking at Tony in worry.

"Oh yeah but they put normal stuff on me!" Tony says excitedly at the team.

"You know they have cameras right?" Steve said pointing in the corners of the room.

"Oh those dinosaurs they don't even record sound and the resolution on those things are horrible. The pixels are the sizes of potatoes. Those are the seven twenty guard dog's that came out in two thousand and three!" Tony says while laughing hysterically.

"I don't even want to know. What were you saying?" Natasha says aggravated.

"I read a lot and I have a view things up my sleeve." Tony says looking Natasha directly in the eye.

"Like this." Tony stands up and takes all the chains off.

"Wha-" They all start saying.

"I am very fast at picking locks just like I'm a doctor and I can fight. It's no secret I have big secrets." Tony says smirking at their confused faces.

"Okay Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce who wants to go next?" Tony says smiling.

Clint raises his hand like a pre-schooler during show and tell. Tony walked over and undid his in five seconds. He looked shocked. Then Tony moved onto Natasha and got her out of the ropes and handcuffs too. She nodded her thanks and then sat down next to Clint. Right when Tony was walking to go get Steve's handcuffs off the door opened. Three of the men came through with big guns. Clint and Natasha jumped up but Tony looked at them and they sat back down.

"What do you think you're doing Tony?" The first man said with a muffled voice.

"I'm freeing my friends. Oh and you probably want to take me into the torture chambers to 'teach me a lesson'. Well okay I'm coming let me give Natasha a hug and then you can tie them back up and have fun with me." Tony said grinning ear to ear and not breaking eye contact. The others were wondering what he was up to but the masked men (who were clearly new to this) let Stark walk over to Natasha. Tony knew where Natasha held all eleven weapons on her person because he invented them all. Natasha got up hesitantly and then let Stark give her a hug. She could feel him go for the gun under her arm and the others could see it too. Before she could stop him he pulled the gun over his shoulder and shot all three of them in the same spot on their shoulders with his head turned the complete opposite way. Then he shot their kneecaps, turned back around and took their guns. He gave Natasha a gun and then got Steve untied and handed him one. He took one for himself and then got the others untied. He told Bruce and Thor that he would take care of the magical jewelry after they got out of here. The others stared at him in surprise but they expected the unexpected with Stark nowadays. The fact that he could shoot didn't surprise them but the way he shot did.

"Why did you do that backwards?" Clint asked jealously because that was his move.

"I don't like looking into people's eyes while hurting them. I'm not stealing your 'move' if that's what your worried about." Stark said looking Clint in the eyes. Clint officially felt like an ass. Clint looked down at his shoes and then Stark moved. He went by the threshold and looked into the hall. He didn't see anyone so he knew it was okay to talk. From all his time as a captive and his time in the 'training' his dad put him through.

"Thor we gotta be quiet buddy. No talking just follow me." The others looked at him nervously but decided to listen considering they don't know all his secrets.

Tony went out in the hall the others following him. Natasha behind Tony, Bruce behind her still handcuffed, Clint behind him, Steve behind Clint and then Thor behind him. Tony shot the other two guys and then found a door with a combination lock. The others sighed while Tony grinned, They just wanted to go home. Tony walked up to the door like he was admiring it. The others were confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Clint said tiredly.

"I know how to undo this and do you know how cool this is?" Tony said pointing to the door like a little kid on Christmas.

"No but just open it or I'll pu-"

"Shh I need to be able to concentrate on the lock if you want me to do this!" Tony said putting his hand up in protest.

"Everyone knows how to undo a combo lock, don't they?" Steve asked confused why Tony was making a big deal of this.

"My dad used to own this door. I still remember the combination from when I was three. I think that is pretty cool. See look I engraved my initials in it." Tony said while pointing to a small TS clearly in a childs handwriting.

"That is the reason Howard got rid of this door." He said while pointing to his initials. He zoned out for a second as if remembering the day. He shook his head and walked to the lock.

"Well that's a story for a different time, here we go." Tony said while twisting the large lock ten times and then stopping on five different numbers. He heard a click and jumped up happily.

"Finally I need coffee!" He said as he opened the door. The others smiled trying to forget about the comment of Howard's hatred toward his son. Tony runs out and see's ten more men before the others do. He shoots them all before the others can even react. They come out and see the ten gun men groaning in pain and smile. They're not sure why they smile but they do. It's not like Tony killed them, just put them through many hours of physical therapy. Then they feel the air of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter and smile up at Coulson. Coulson looked at Tony and gave him a thumbs up. Tony shrugged it off as he always does. The team get in the helicopter. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents take the gunman and the Ironman suit back to S.H.I.E.L.D. While in the helicopter Tony gets a present. Coulson brought them coffee! Tony takes the coffee and downs it in under a minute. Bruce drinks tea so he offers Tony his. Tony smiles a real smile and downs that one too. The others are thoroughly impressed. Clint tries to but his is 'too hot'. Tony and Clint fall into their banter and the others just watch in amusement. It's so hard for the others knowing that Tony has more masks than these. There are many already and probably more to be revealed. So far they know of the publics view of Tony, Assassin Tony, Marksmen Tony, Dr. Tony, and locksmith Tony. There are more though and they will see them soon.

A/N I know it's a shorter chapter but they can't all be super long! Thanks for all the support again. c: Oh and I'm going to be talking about Tony's brain and memory in the next chapters. Love you lots! Sorry if I have any mistakes in grammar. I have no beta. c:


	4. Tony one third Capscicle

A/N I'm really sorry about the time it took me to update this! I have been busy with the holidays and school. Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! Keep them coming! Warning: Cussing and Mentions of child experimentation. I hope you had a great Christmas/whatever you celebrate! Love you all! c:

It's like the world wants me to have no privacy. First it was the assassin secret. Then it was the doctor secret. Then that I can shoot and pick locks. Jeez. Now I have another trick that is being pulled out of my sleeve forcefully. Here we go.

The team and I were having a normal day. We were all in the living room. We had the windows opened because it was a nice day. Clint was perched on top of the couch eating his third chocolate pudding. Thor was frantically eating limited edition poptarts so he could 'Taste these wonderful creations while they are alive'. Natasha and a horrified Steve were watching Jersey Shore. Bruce was on his Starkpad reading an E-book. I was just figuring out my sixth Rubik's cube of the hour when I heard screaming. The team heard it too and all got in their defensive positions.

"Hey J? Where is that screaming coming from?" I asked Jarvis quickly.

"Sir it seems that a building across the street has collapsed. Two beams are down and there are civilians trapped inside. The cause of the collapse is unknown. Approximately six civilians are injured. Two of them severely injured. Would you like me to get your suit?" Jarvis asked over the frantic screaming.

"No there's not enough time. I just need some gloves. Okay J?" Tony asked while the others looked at him confused.

A pair of gloves came out of the wall and Tony put them on. He ran out of the room and the others followed. Tony knows that the building will collapse completely if the left beam isn't secured. He can lift it easily while Steve gets the other lighter beam. Yes Tony is stronger than Steve. He still needs gloves to protect his hands though. He doesn't have the healing properties of Steve's serum. He runs into the traffic jammed street and goes to the heaviest beam. The others look at him in disbelief.

"Hey Tony I think I got this one. Go sit down with the others and wait for the building to be cleared." Steve said calmly.

"Yeah see I can't do that. I have many secrets Stevie boy. How dare you insult me like that!" Tony said with mock hurt. Tony walks over to the beam and lifts it up. He secures the left side while everyone is staring at him. Steve didn't even move to help him. He shrugs at the staring eyes and walks over to the other one. He lifts the beam with one hand so the camera's can get a good shot. Hey! He is still Tony Stark, If he has the ability then why not show it off? He secures the beams while everyone is just staring, completely oblivious to the screaming people inside. He goes into the crumbling building and carries everyone out. The paramedics start dressing wounds while he tells them what injuries the people have. The team just keep staring. It has been an hour and they won't stop. The other civilians just took pictures and walked off. The only people left on the scene were the team, LEO's, and EMT's. Once everyone was in the ambulances or with family Tony walked over to them.

"Hi human statues. Do you comprehend what I'm saying? You are being very obnoxious staring like that. I'm going to the tower. If you would like to join me walk." Tony said trying to make jokes. He knows they will ask questions. When they don't respond he walks.

"Whatever. I'll be at home." Tony says over his shoulder. The others just watch him leave. They end up sitting on the side-walk in a circle.

"So um does anyone have an explanation for that?" Clint said first.

"Uh not really. I mean maybe its the gloves?" Natasha said to Bruce who was holding the torn bloodied gloves. Tony had discarded them while helping the EMT's.

"It's not the gloves. I'm guessing these are just for protecting his hands. I mean why wouldn't he have told us this?" Bruce asks the group.

"I don't know but he usually has an okay reason. Lets go make sure he's okay." Steve said while getting up. The others follow into the elevator.

Tony has been like this for as long as he can remember. He remembers needles and test. His father would always get mad when he couldn't lift this or that after he injected him. When Tony got older he ran his blood and DNA and found some very interesting things. When he needs them his muscles can grow stronger. It's kind of like the Hulk but without the growing and well turning green. It makes him tired and weak for about a day afterwards. That's why he is lying on the couch, sweat beading his forehead. He can lift more weight than Steve but less than the Hulk. All thanks to daddy Stark who wanted his own little Capscicle. Howard injected Tony with some sort of remake of the original serum. It worked to some extent. Tony can't heal himself, or run at super speed but he can lift things. His hands are still bleeding because he has chunks of concrete in them. He knows the team will be up within the next thirty minutes and he is too weak to move.

"Sir, The team is arriving. Do you want me to override their passcodes?" Jarvis asks worriedly.

"No J it's all right. This was bound to happen eventually." Tony says with his eyes closed.

The team walk in and find Tony. He looks horrible. He's laying on the couch, his short body not even reaching the end of it. His whole body is drenched in sweat. His face is pale and shaking. His hands are bleeding with chunks of concrete pushed inside of them. His eyelids are drooping and blinking slowly. Bruce is the first one to run over to him.

"Hey Tony? What do I need to do?" Bruce asked not caring about Tony's super strength for now.

"Hmm? Oh I'm a I'm fine. My hand will need stitches so you can pull the concrete out if you want too." Tony said his eyes still closed.

"Okay where's the suture kit and pain meds?" Bruce asked while squatting down near Tony.

"Oh the suture kit is in my bathroom top left drawer. I don't need pain medicine." Tony said his eyes still closed.

"My ass! Man did you even look at your hand?" Clint said before Bruce could reply.

"Yeah I did. It's been worse I'll be fine. Just sew me up and I'll be good as new." Tony said opening his eyes to look at his hand dramatically.

"Are you sure? That looks painful." Steve said bending over Tony to look at his hands.

"I will be fine. Brucieee hurry up and get the kit!" Tony said annoyed.

"Okay. Clint get him some cold water and a wet rag? Thor bring in the fan from the gym please." Bruce said while walking to the bathroom. The only ones left in the room were Steve and Natasha. Steve and Natasha sit down on chairs across from the couch.

"So are you like me?" Steve asked confused.

"No Capscicle I was meant to be like you but I didn't turn out so great." Tony said quietly with closed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked softly.

"Short version? Howard tried to remake the serum and he tested it on me. I got super strength and that was it. Anything else you want to know munchkins?" Tony asked tiredly.

"Yeah. When did you- well when did he um do this?" Steve asked clearly disturbed.

"I was three at the time." Tony said calmly.

Steve and Natasha shared somber glances and then Thor walked in carrying a fan.

"HERE YOU GO MY FRIEND! I HAVE BROUGHT THIS COOLING MACHINE TO MAKE YOU STOP SWEATING!" Thor said while plugging the fan in. Tony rubbed his temples but didn't say anything. Tony couldn't yell at Thor! Thor is like a huge golden retriever that thinks he's a lap dog. The dog crawls in your lap and loves you until you accidently step on him. When you look at the dogs face it's the saddest thing you've ever seen and you feel like shit. That's why no one can yell at Thor. The thing with his serum is it also causes headaches, nausea, dizziness, and muscle spasms for about a day. The team didn't need to know that. Natasha noticed Tony's discomfort and reminded Thor to use his inside voice. Clint and Bruce walked in.

"Okay here is your water and cool rag my lady." Clint said attempting humor. Tony smiled and took the rag, he sat up slowly. He took the rag and wiped the sweat off of his face and neck. Then he took it and rubbed it roughly over his hands.

"Oh man! Doesn't that hurt?" Clint said fake gagging.

"Yeah but I really don't care. Stop being a girl, Tweety Bird." Tony said smiling. The others laughed, this was still their Tony.

Tony started picking out chunks of concrete to the discomfort of the others. He did one hand and then Bruce started on the other. Bruce would take one piece out and it would make a sickening noise. The team waited for Tony to react but he never did. He just stared at the wall and didn't move.

"How are you not in pain brother Tony? Most humans would be screaming." Thor asked quietly.

"I am in pain I just know how to handle it." Tony answered and then went into his quiet state. Once Bruce was done Tony had twenty-two pieces of concrete pulled out of his hands. The biggest three inches long and the smallest a pebble. Bruce sewed him up and then tried to let Tony drink from the cup he was holding. Tony told him to put it on the table. Tony grabbed it with one hand, they all knew it had to hurt. Tony didn't even flinch.

"Why?" Natasha asked vaguely.

"I don't like people handing me stuff." Tony said after he put the glass back on the table.

"Ok?" Natasha half stated half asked.

"I just don't like it. I guess its like a pet peeve of mine." Tony lied. He knew exactly why he didn't like being handed things. When he was injected with the serum his dad would hand him heavy things he couldn't hold. It usually dropped on his feet and they would break.

"Come on Tony we're your friends. I mean you probably told us every secret you have by now." Steve said to Tony with his puppy dog face.

Jeez, their persistent. Their going to keep asking and then I WILL go completely insane. It's funny how Steve thinks they know all my secrets. Ha! I have plenty left but those are going to stay secrets.

"Okay. When I was first injected with the serum my dad would hand me things. Those things usually weighed more than me and they would fall on my feet. My feet would usually end up broken. I have broken my feet over fifteen times, I stopped counting once I was ten." Tony said quietly.

"Oh um I um I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to um-" Tony interrupted Steve's babbling.

"Whatever it's all good. I just never got over it I guess." Tony said with his eyes closed. The others shared worried glances.

"Well why we're telling each other things why don't we start talking about the building?" Natasha asked hesitantly. The others nodded and then looked at the battered and bruised Tony. Tony nodded back and then opened his eyes slowly.

"Jarvis turn down the lights and close the blinds. Thanks." Tony said to Jarvis and then he opened his eyes all the way.

"Um where do I start? Howard wanted me to be like our Capscicle here so he tried to recreate the serum. He injected me with it when I was three. It didn't work at first so he kept injecting me. Finally I reached his expectations with my strength but I couldn't beat his healing or running goals. He stopped injecting me but the strength stayed. My muscles work kind of like Bruce's. But mine grow in strength and not in size. I can lift more than Capscicle but less than the Hulk. After I lift something extremely heavy like today my muscle strength contracts. After I change back I get headaches, nausea, dizziness, and muscle spasms. I get extremely weak obviously, and that's about it! Okay kiddies story time is over grandpa Tony is tired." Tony said while laying back on the couch and yawning. The team sat in thought for about five minutes. Steve was about to ask something but then he heard quiet snores. They all looked down and found Tony in a fetal position. He had drool hanging out of his mouth and looked adorable.

"Stark is actually really cute when he's asleep." Clint said smiling.

"Yeah he is pretty adorable." Bruce said while smiling down at Tony.

"Okay what are we going to do about this? I mean Fury?" Steve asked his team looking at Tony smiling.

"Fury has probably already read it on the tabloids. I guess we can just say it was the gloves." Natasha said smiling at her team.

"I don't think we should tell him." Clint said while covering Tony up with a blanket.

"Yeah I think its alright. I see no reason to tell him I mean Tony's kept it hidden this long I'm sure he can do it again." Bruce said while taking off Tony's small shoes.

"Okay so we agree? We're not telling Fury?" Steve asked and the team smiled.

Steve looked down at Tony and smiled.

"Okay then."

A/N I'm sorry it's sort of short. I'm also sorry if it's a tad sappy? I hope you enjoy and there's more to come! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! You guys are awesome! Love you all! c:


	5. Interrogator Tony

A/N WARNING: interrogation - not graphic. Language also. Thanks for all the support! I love all the favorites, follows, reviews, and PM's I'm getting! Kepp them coming! I have no beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Oh and if anyone has any request for a secret talent or something PM me and I'll try and write it! I hope you had a great new year! Happy 2014!

It all started when Natasha came back from SHIELD unhappy. She always has a content look on her face. Always. The team noticed but didn't intervene. Clint called a movie night so everyone went into the home theater. Clint had made at least six pounds of popcorn. Steve had brought twelve two liters of different sodas. Thor had moved the furniture so it was pushed together. He had said 'If our widow is saddened we should comfort her by putting her in the center of our support'. Natasha's job was to just show up. She knew that they wanted to help her so she obliged. She thought it was pretty adorable. It was Bruce's job to get the lab hermit out of his lab. The most difficult task. Almost harder than the battle of Manhattan. The team was all upstairs waiting for Bruce to retrieve their beloved hermit. Bruce made his way into the lab. AC/DC was echoing through the large lab. He finally spotted Tony slumped over on a table sketching designs for the helecarrier. The first thing he noticed was the dark circles under his eyes. The next thing he noticed was the oil smeared throughout his slumped over body. He also noticed how skinny and pale his 'science bro' was. He immediately went over to him. He turned off the music and Tony turned towards him.

"Ugh! I need my music! My music helps me think! Well actually I don't need any help but it i-" Bruce interrupted Tony by talking.

"I don't care! When was the last time you ate and slept?" Bruce asked worriedly. Tony opened his mouth to speak but Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir slept thirty-one hours ago and has consumed no real nutritional value within the last three days." Jarvis said quickly. The calm British accent echoed through the lab. Bruce grabbed Tony by his arm and pulled him so he was eye to eye with him.

"Your going upstairs to eat now. Then your going to sit on the couch and watch a movie. Something is wrong with Natasha and that isn't normal. After a movie your going to bed. I mean it Tony! Stop doing this to yourself! I can't handle it if yo- I just want you to be healthy okay?" Bruce asked sadly. Tony nodded curiously. What could have Natasha messed up? Bruce seemed to notice his curious expression and explained.

"When she came back from SHIELD earlier there was something wrong... I don't know what but she didn't seem happy. We're going to fix her and than were going to fix you, come on." Bruce said dragging Tony to the elevator. Once the elevator stopped at the specific floor they stepped out. Tony immediately seen it. Natasha's whole demeanor has changed. Of course you couldn't see it in her face but her eyes spoke volumes. It looked like she was disappointed in herself. Tony definitely knows that look.

"Hey Stark! Sit over there." Clint says cheerfully while pointing to the other side of Natasha. Tony could tell the team were worried about his appearance. Tony shrugged and sat down. Bruce walked into the kitchen and handed Tony a sandwich. Tony took it and the others smiled. Tony began eating it slowly, careful of his weak stomach. The couches where in a straight line in front if the giant screen. On the far left was Steve, then Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Thor. Clint divided the popcorn into bowls and handed everyone one. Steve handed out cups full of various soda. Then the movie started. Of course Clint had picked out Lord of the Rings. At least Tony can make fun of Legolas.

About a half an hour into the movie SHIELD called for an urgent team meeting. Natasha visibly flinched but got ready. They all jumped into the limo while Happy drove. Once they got there they went into the conference room. Fury, Coulson, and Maria Hill were already there. Fury began the meeting and Natasha didn't make eye contact.

"Okay we have some urgent news. SHIELD has failed to get any information out of a certain enemy. He will not give in to ANY of our sources. He has planned a fatal attack on Chicago. The plan doesn't need him to begin but he is the only one who knows how to stop it. We need you guys to fly out to Chicago immediately and wait for the attack." Fury said staring everyone in the eye. Tony knew he could get it out of him. His dad had him trained as an assassin before he could speak properly. The assassin job also involves interrogating. He's actually amazing at it. He knows where to cause pain that won't kill the enemy but will give his secrets. If it has civilians on the line then he will offer his services.

"Oh? Eyepatch? Do you think I could have a crack at him?" Tony asks seriously. Fury laughs while the two agents smile. His team is stoic. They know he has secrets so why should they assume?

"What are you going to bribe him Stark?" Fury asked smirking. Coulson and Hill were smiling too.

"No Fury. I'm not going to 'Bribe' them. I think I can change their minds. Now unless you want Chicago to be attacked I suggest you make up your minds and stop laughing. Civilians are at risk and I don't have time for you shit." Tony said jaw clenched. Fury, Coulson, and Hill all stopped smiling and Fury glared at him.

"Stark. Who the hell do you think you are? You fight in a suit. Your not an interrogator. So unless you know someone or can give me a plausible reason to let you in there your going to Chicago." Fury said staring at Tony.

"The fact that Natasha can't get him to crack doesn't mean I can't. No offense Nat. I have...different means to get what I want. You can either let me in there or I'll have to get in there myself. Your call Fury." Tony said with pure venom. Fury noticed the team looking at each other worriedly when Stark said he'll get in there his self. What are they hiding?

"What are you hiding Stark? I swear to g-" Tony interrupted Fury.

"You'll what? I seriously don't think there is anything you can do to me. You can let me help or you can have thousands of fatalities. I think you'll realize what I'm capable of when I get in there. So like I said your call." Tony said with a smirk on his face. Fury knows he can't do anything to Stark. He shares a look with Coulson and then turns back to Natasha.

"Agent Romanov do you think Stark is capable?" Fury asked seriously. Natasha looks at Tony. Their eyes meet and Natasha can see that he can. She has the same look in her eyes on every mission. She turns toward Fury.

"Sir I believe that you should give Stark a chance." Natasha said with a stoic expression. Fury nods and walks up to Tony.

"I swear Tony. Don't mess this up." Fury said almost pleadingly.

"Sure thing. Natasha can I have your knife? Um I need the Blackhawk CQD mark one type E." Stark said standing up. The team all look curious but then Natasha pulls it out.

"Stark don't kill him. We'll be watching through the web cam. Agent Simmons will take you to him." Coulson said when a young female agent walked through the door. Tony nodded.

"Don't have too much fun without me. I mean it!" Stark said pointing an accusing finger at Clint who just grinned. The team waited for Tony to step into the giant room with the prisoner. When he finally did they saw him order the prisoner out of his restraints. Fury started walking to the exit angrily before someone stopped him.

"Fury? Just give him a chance. You underestimate him." Bruce said seriously. Fury nodded and sat down with the others. They watched Tony on the camera.

"Okay now that the cuffs are off we need to talk." Tony says happily. The team smiles but they don't expect what's coming next. The prisoner sits comfortably while Tony puts his feet up on the table.

"What is this good cop bad cop?" The prisoner asked amused. Tony just laughed.

"Totally man! It works every time. I expect this one to be the same." Tony said cheerily. The man then sprung at Tony with a sharp piece of metal. Tony stood up quickly, spun around and grabbed the metal. He threw the metal across the room and grabbed the man. He grabbed the larger man in a choke hold and slammed him against the table. Fury and his agents had their mouths open in shock. The team just smirked knowingly.

"Now that that's over I suggest you be a good prisoner! Or I will repeatedly stab you on every inch of your body with that dirty piece of metal." Tony said while letting the man go. Tony sat back down and put his feet back up. An agent came in to take the metal.

"No keep it. He can try it again. It'll just be more painful next time." Tony said while picking at his nails. The agent put the metal back down and left. The prisoner sat down defeated.

"So you have a name? I'm Tony Stark nice to meet you." Tony said while holding out his hand. The prisoner didn't answer and just looked down. Tony shrugged and stood up. He got the metal and put it on the table. Right in front of the prisoners face. The prisoner looked at him like he was insane. The team all looked shocked too. Tony sat back down and started cleaning his nails again. The prisoner kept staring at him in shock.

"You were more fun with the weapon. Come on hit me. I don't like quiet. I'm sure you can tell though. I talk pretty often." Tony said seriously. Fury and his agents just stared while his team smiled. The prisoner picked up the sharp metal and launched at Tony. Tony ducked and the man hit the wall. Tony just sat back up again with the man behind him. No one liked the look of this.

"See being short isn't that bad? You wanna try again? I'm up for round three baby cake!" Tony said not even turning around. The prisoner got up and tried to stab Tony's back. Tony grabbed his arms and flung him over the table. He didn't even move his feet or turn around. Everyone looked impressed. Fury and the agents were wide-eyed. Stark must be very strong. That man weighs around two hundred pounds. The prisoner got up and sat down. He put the metal on the table in defeat. Tony began to talk.

"You know I have a very good memory. I know exactly who you are. Hello Dr. Sitman. I remember you from an expo I held about eight years ago. I remember it was at the New York Marriott on the east side. You were...in the fifth row six seats to the right. I remember you because you kept looking over your shoulder. You went to my last conference of the day and got there seventeen point six minutes late. The conference was on neurology. So I'm guessing the attack has something to do with that topic. What mind control? I really don't care actually. I can just kill you. Oh and I'll visit your wife Karen and daughter Samantha too. I'm sure they would like to know how you killed thousands of people. Wait never mind. I'll just tell them to go to Chicago right away because you got in a horrible car wreck. Hold on let me make the call." Tony said while stepping out of the room. He grabbed the metal. Dr. Sitman was visibly shaking. Even on the camera you could see it. Tony went back to the conference room to let the man think about his options. When he stepped into the room everyone was surprised. But Fury's face was priceless.

"Oh hey I just needed to let him cool off. Ya know I can be a lot at one time. Does anyone have some scotch I'm a bit thirsty?" Tony said while putting his feet on the table and looking at on the screen. Nobody speaks but someone puts a bottle of scotch in front of him. He says thanks and pours some. No one has spoken and he's bored.

"Do you guys want some scotch before I go back or did I turn you mute with my handsome self?" Tony says with a smirk on his face. When no one replies he turns toward them. Clint and Natasha have a proud smirk on their face. Steve and Thor are impressed and confused. Bruce is in awe at his memory. Fury and the agents have bulging eyes (or eye in Fury's case) and open mouths. Tony just chuckles. He takes two shots of scotch and then stands up. He slicks back his hair and checks the knife in his pocket. Once he knows he can go back he starts walking back toward the door. Fury calls him back.

"Stark? Come here. We need to talk." Fury said hesitantly. Tony turned back around and grabbed the bottle of scotch. He takes a drink before looking at them.

"Yes eyepatch?" Tony says smiling.

"What the hell?" Fury said vaguely.

"Well, that was specific. Any preference of hell eyepatch?" Tony says mischievously. Clint laughs and the rest of his team smiles.

"What was that?" Fury asked being a tad more specific. Tony smiled and then shrugged.

"Hey Fury? You mind if I go learn how to turn the mind control shit off? I'm sure it's not to hard and then we can go fix it. Then I'll tell you 'what the hell'." Tony says seriously. He takes another swig of scotch and walks to the door. Another voice calls him. Jeez! Why can't he just finish?

"Hey Tony? Did you seriously remember him? How did you know about his family?" Bruce asked in awe. Tony turns around and puts his cocky grin back on.

"Yes green bean I did. I was doing the conference on neurology. He was late. I don't like it when people are late. But I remember everything I guess? Kind of sucks because Pep knows I don't forget meetings and stuff, but back on topic. He kept going to the hall to take calls and when he went at the end of my conference I heard him talking to a 'Karen' and a 'Samantha'. I guessed that those people were his family. Looks like my memory actually helped something? Huh pretty weird right? Well my lovely green bean I have to go talk to Dr. Mindcontrol. DON'T drink my scotch!" Tony said grinning before running out of the room. Fury looked to Clint and Natasha and they just smiled. Everyone's attention was brought to the screen. Tony walked into the room confidently as always. He sat down and put his feet back on the table. Dr. Sitman was shaking in fear. Tony stared at him with merciless eyes. finally looked him in the eye and immediately looked back down. Tony smirked.

"If we're just going to be looking at my amazing face all day I'm fine with that. But will Karen and Samantha be okay with that? I mean I know that your wife doesn't know about your e**xtracurricular activities** but do you think she would stay home if you were in a car accident. I will fly them to Chicago on my private jet. They'll be there in an hour at the most. So you can either tell me your stupid little plan or your family will suffer. I won't kill you though. I'll let you watch what you've done to your wife and daughter. Then I'll torture you. I will have a great time too. I mean I am the merchant of death right? It seems to fit in this situation. Me you and this beautiful piece of glistening metal. How about we start now? I think I would like that. How about you?" Tony asked grinning evilly. The whole room of agents and avengers shuddered at the smile. It was the coldest they've ever seen. Natasha was impressed immensely.

"No words? Okay I'll call them up. Your address is 6523 Washington avenue right? House number 789-561-4567 right? I also have a couple snipers if they refuse to leave you know. If you speak a word they die." Dr. Sitman nodded. "Hold on let me call." Tony said while dialing the phone. Karen picked up so he put it on speaker. Dr. Sitman tensed when he heard his wife's voice.

"Hi this is Dr. Smith from Chicago memorial hospital?" Tony said in his doctor voice.

"Yeah is something wrong?" Karen asked immediately. Dr. Sitman was nodding no over and over Tony just put his hand up.

"I have some troubling news . You might want to sit down." Tony said as sincerely as he could.

"Uh okay what's, what happened is uh is my husband okay?" Karen asked almost crying.

"I'm afraid not ma'am. Your husband has gotten in a car accident. He is in critical condition and I think it's best if you fly here as soon as possible. One of your husbands friends has paid for a private jet to pick you up. You can be here in an hour if you hurry." Tony said sounding sorry.

"Oh god! Oh um tell my husband's friend thank you. Me and my daughter will be there soon. Thank you goodbye." Karen said crying. Tony hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Now that we got that out-of-the-way why don't you tell me a little something something?" Tony said cheerfully. nodded and then threw up on the table. Tony didn't even flinch.

"I'm sure your stressed out. The faster we get this done the faster your daughter and wife will be safe." Tony said reassuringly. nodded and then spoke.

"Uh well you might want some paper and a pen it's a lot." said shaking.

"I have a photographic memory. Stop stalling or the jet will land in Chicago and I will torture you." Tony replied getting to the point. The doctor nodded.

"This man named Gustav Vistersmirch asked me to help him in this project. We have contaminated Chicago's water supply with nano tech. The nano tech attacks the brain and intertwines with the dorsolateral Prefrontal Cortex. Gustav has these nano techs controlled through a series of satellites. He has this code on his computer. I don't really know how he does it, I just built the nano techs and put them in the water. He controls them through various codes and when he wants to he will be able to make these people do whatever he wants. He said he was going to make these people force other people to drink the nano techs until the world is his. I didn't know he was going to cut me out of the plan though. He just went crazy. We were supposed to do this together but he just took control. I don't know how to stop him but I'm sure you can right? I mean you're a genius in the technology department or every department I guess, but that's all I know. I really mean it. He's supposed to do it at seven am tomorrow. Now get my family out of there please?" The doctor said quickly.

"He's not the only crazy one! You went along with it. I can fix it easily. Well I mean pretty easily. Thanks bunches crazy cake! You are right about my genius though. Your family is safe. I already had someone call them and tell them they had the wrong person. You have a good life in prison now. Don't miss me too much." Tony said while leaving the room grinning. Everyone in the conference room clapped when Tony came back. Tony threw the knife at Natasha and she caught it easily. Tony took another swig of his scotch and went to work.

"Okay I need four gallons of coffee. Just kidding, three gallons will do. I need two laptops and I need this room. If you all would like to watch my amazing self work be my guest." Tony said while sitting down. The others just smiled and the agents went and filled his demands. When the younger agents left everyone turned toward Tony.

"Hit me." Tony said while tapping his fingers against the table bored.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Coulson asked first.

"I read a lot." Tony said casually.

"No where did you learn that?" Hill said pointing to the screen that was replaying Tony flipping the doctor over the table. Tony shrugged and smiled.

"Come on Stark. Stop making everything an enigma." Fury said annoyed.

"I have been kidnapped. I learned to protect myself." Complete lie. The team knew that but everyone remained silent. Fury nodded and then kept prodding.

"Fine be cryptic. Where did you learn how to interrogate? When the hell did you get a photographic memory?" Fury asked slightly amused.

"I watch a lot of movies and I've always had a photographic memory." Tony said grinning cheerily. Fury sighed and the team smiled.

"Why are you so late to meetings then? We need a better excuse then 'I watch movies'. Come on Stark we're all friends here." Coulson said frustrated. Tony chuckled mysteriously. Then he looked Fury straight in the eye.

"Meetings are boring. I choose to remember important things. Your very funny agent. I just do. Okay. Now unless you want me to fall asleep before fixing the world stop questioning me." Tony said looking tired. Tony looked down at his phone and the others shared a worried look.

"When was the last time you slept Tony?" Fury asked sounding... caring?

"He was about to sleep when you called us in, he has been awake for about forty hours. He hasn't eaten anything but half a sandwich in three days at least." Bruce said looking at his watch worriedly. Tony shrugged him off.

"I have been awake WAY longer than that! I don't even need food. Just coffee. Besides I need to stay awake to hack Gustov's servers. Then I need to rewrite each line of code and erase them without him noticing so I need to concentrate. My big green jelly bean doesn't write computer codes and I am the only one capable of writing the codes within ten minutes. I have very fast fingers I can't get them dirty from that disgusting thing you call food." Tony said smiling tiredly. Everyone looks at him worriedly and then his coffee comes along with his computers.

"Finally! Okay nobody speaks. I need to think. First coffee!" Tony said while lifting the huge coffee cup to his mouth. He drinks half of it in a minute. He turns on the computers and cracks his fingers.

"I mean it people. Not under ANY circumstances should you speak. Okay if I'm on fire speak but that's about it. Or if Pepper calls, Yes it would be fatal if I wasn't notified. Any one have some AC/DC?" Tony asked smiling threateningly. Clint pulls out his Ipod and some ear buds.

"You are an angel Legolas!" Tony said while turning the volume up all the way and sticking the ear buds in his ears. The team smiles and Tony takes another drink of coffee.

"Here we go!" Tony yells unintentionally while typing various lines of code furiously. The others watch in awe at the speed of his fingers. Tony has one hand on one computer and another on the other. He is typing the code on one and breaking through the firewall on the other. About twenty-five other agents have joined in to watch Tony. They all watch nervously. Then Tony stops typing and two green messages pop up on both computers. 'CODE IS CHANGED' and 'FIREWALL IS DOWN'. Everyone smiles and then Tony pulls out his ear buds. He doesn't speak and just grabs the coffee. He drinks a cup and a half and then turns toward everyone.

"Okay thanks for being cheerleaders and all but shut-up! I have changed the code so he can't control the world BUT from a medical standpoint we need to remove the nano techs. If we don't remove them someone might try to hack them again. I can come up with a counter agent that should deactivate the nano techs. We should be able to put it in the water and once people drink it, it should take effect. For people who were traveling during this time we should call an emergency world wide medical conference and distribute it directly. Once they are deactivated they should detatch from the Dorsolateral Prefrontal Cortex. Once they detatch and 'die' they should travel throughout the bloodstream and end up in the human waste. I can also come up with a filter that can detect nano techs that we can put in every water filtration system in the US. I will be at my lab. Don't call me unless someone hacks into the nano techs again. Let go into a very strong EMPTY prison cell. He had that piece of metal and I don't know where he got it from. He has a very high IQ and he could literally have some of these nano techs on him. I will be taking this coffee with me. Next time I'm here I expect better scotch. It taste like paint thinner. Goodbye. Oh and if you guys are going back to the tower Happy is waiting." Tony said while standing up and holding the coffee like his life depended on it. The others smiled and the agents patted Tony on the back. Once all the young agents were gone Fury and his agents walked up to Tony.

"Stark I am impressed. Good job." Coulson said while shaking Tony's unoccupied hand.

"No problem agent. I expect better scotch though I prefer anything that doesn't come from Home Depo." Tony says seriously. Coulson smiles.

"Sure Stark." Coulson said amused. Maria came to Stark next.

"Nice job today. We're not buying you scotch though." Maria says amused. Tony plays mock hurt.

"You wound me Agent Hill. I shall send you the money and I expect it NOT to be spent on new eye patches for Fury." Tony said smiling while grabbing his arc reactor. Agent Hill laughs and walks towards Coulson. Fury walks up next.

"Good job Stark. If I may ask, when will the counter agent be done?" Fury says politely. Tony looks down in thought.

"The counter agent should be done in about seventeen hours and twenty-one minutes. If I work non-stop with caffeine and Bruce's help about fourteen hours and fifty-seven minutes. I should have enough for all the people I estimated have drunk the water. I estimated that about one and a half million people have drunken the tap water in some way, shape, or form. It could've been ingested in the shower even, so I have some work. I will have to make individual batches for the tourists. You need to call a world-wide medical meeting in about twelve hours. Tell all the tourist that they need to come to the Avengers tower and take a dose. I will have some of my private jets for people on low-income and stuff. Just make sure ANYONE who has drunk Chicago tap water gets there. Make sure the homeless in Chicago get notified also. We need to get every person denanoteched. I will make a batch for Dr. Crazy and then you need to find Gustov. Once you find him you can do whatever you want but make sure he takes the counter agent. Oh and give me his laptop. I shall be at the tower. Call me eyepatch. Come on team! Lets go back to my fortress of solitude!" Tony said sarcastically. Fury nodded and then thanked him again. The rest of the team went up to Tony.

"Good job man!" Clint said smiling happily.

"Yeah well let's go I got to wo-" Bruce interrupted Tony.

"Tony you need to sleep! It's been at least forty-three hours by now. You can work later ju-" Tony interrupted Bruce.

"Bruce I can't. These nano techs are so advanced that even I'm a little impressed. I need to make the counter agent before he figures out my code. He'll figure it out eventually and he will literally have the world at his finger tips. You're a medical doctor. If he gets control of anyone's Dorsolateral Prefrontal Cortex he will control them completely. The more water the people drink the more nano techs entwine into their brains. I need to stop them before he figures it out. No time for sleep jelly bean. I gotta work and I will lock you out of the lab. I'm sorry. I need to go now. If you guys want a ride to the tower come on." Tony said looking Bruce in the eyes. Bruce knows he's right but he can't help but worry. The team follow the tired Tony out of SHIELD. Happy has his limo doors open and Tony gets in first. He immediately begins tapping at his phone. Natasha reaches for it but Tony dodges. He's super fast.

"Tony can't you sleep for an hour at least while Happy drives? You did good and I don't want you messing up because your too tired." Natasha says worriedly. Tony sighs and hands her the phone. He lays down on the seats. His short stature not even reaching the other limo door. He falls asleep in about five minutes. Thor takes off his cape and covers the man of iron. Clint balls up his jacket and puts it under Tony's head. Steve straps him into the seats. Bruce turns down the lights on Tony's part of the limo. The team all move into the lighted part of the limo and smile at the overworked Tony.

"Tony was really good today." Steve said smiling at his team. They all nodded proudly and went back to staring at Tony. About ten minutes into sleeping Tony begins to murmur words and rolls around in the seat belts. The team all look over worriedly and Bruce stands up. He walks over to Tony while the others follow. He shakes his shoulders and Tony jolts awake. Before anyone can react Tony has a knife pressed up against Bruce's neck. The team still immediately and then Tony realizes it was a nightmare. He puts his knife back and looks horrified.

"Oh god.. Bruce I'm sorry I-" Bruce interrupted Tony.

"No it's alright. I shouldn't have woken you up like that. You okay?" Bruce asks worriedly. Tony nods.

"Are you okay? Did I hit anyone?" Tony asks quietly.

"No man it's fine. Just tell us how to wake you up next time." Clint says smiling. The others nod.'

"Pepper wakes me up by patting my foot. Usually I don't freak out and pull uh a knife.." Tony said timidly. The others nod.

"Where did that knife even come from. Why did you use Natasha's knife if you had that one? Steve asked curiously. Tony smiled.

"I have at least eight weapons on me...all the time. I used hers because I didn't want Fury knowing that I made weapons that don't show up on his metal detectors." Tony said seriously. The others smiled.

"I think me and Nat are going to need some of those." Clint says smiling.

"You think you could go back to sleep? We still have about forty-five minutes until we get home." Bruce asks quietly. Tony sighs.

"I could try I mean most of the time I'm not able to but I can try for you my green bean." Tony said while smiling tiredly. The others go back to their seats and sit down. They hear tiny snores after about five minutes. Tony falls asleep for twenty minutes before the nightmares start again. They walk up to the thrashing Tony and Bruce taps his foot carefully. Tony doesn't pull out a knife but his eyes flutter open. The team see the brief fear in his eyes before he recognizes them. He lets out a long breath and rubs his hands over his face.

"Is this why you uh don't sleep Tony?" Steve asks quietly. Tony shrugs and nods tiredly. The others look at each other sadly.

"It's not a big deal. If I drink enough they go away." Tony said quietly. The others nod their understanding.

"Brother Tony. If you shall need it I could travel to Asgard and bring some of the strongest alcohol. It shall keep you sleeping for days." Thor said quietly. Tony laughed.

"No thanks big guy. Pepper will hit me. She wants me to stop drinking. Pepper scares me more than ANY nightmare." Tony said while smiling. The others laughed.

"I'm guessing you're going to stay up now?" Bruce asks calmly. Tony nods and sits up. He hands Thor his cape and Clint his jacket.

"Thanks Legolas and Pointbreak. Cozy cape you got there." Tony says smiling.

They drive in comfortable silence until they reach the tower. Tony immediately starts running toward the lab but Steve holds him back.

"Steeeveeee! I need to go. You can't hold a civilian captive!" Tony whines.

"How long would it take if we went down there and helped you?" Steve asks ignoring Tony's comment.

"Are you guys kidding?" Tony asked confused. Steve smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Well uh I guess it would help. Yeah." Tony said happy. No ones ever offered to help except for Bruce.

"Cool! Do you have any sexy lab coats?" Clint asked excitedly.

"Yes all my lab coat's are sexy." Tony said seriously. The others laughed and they made their way into the lab. Once they made it in to the lab the team sat down. Tony gave his orders and they worked. Together as a team they saved the world.

A/N I hope you enjoy! I was thinking about writing different stories that have one shots directly about one of Tony's talents. Like one would be Dr. Stark one shots. Another would be like interrogator Tony one shots etc... If so PM me! Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and PM! Thanks for the support. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I don't have a beta. Happy 2014!


	6. Tony speaks alot of languages

A/N I totally forgot about this story! I'm really sorry guys! Well here you go! Warning: Language, Oh and I got everything from Bing translator so sorry if it's wrong! PR: Public Relations! Oh and I made Steve a huge jerk in this one, I didn't intend for that to happen but it did so sorry?

Today the team was doing PR. Tony was the one who usually did all the speeches and got the crowd riled up. Today was no different, Except that the team was actually coming with him. Tony has traveled the country while the team sat comfortably in _his_ home. He's had to sleep in planes for days while they slept in the expensive bed's he had bought them. They always thought that he enjoyed the attention though. But now looking at the worn out Stark sleeping in the uncomfortable plane seat they knew they were wrong. He had come to the tower to pick them up so they could join him in this PR tour. He looked horrible though. Dark circles underlining both eyes. He wasn't shooting out snarky remarks like they were fireworks on the Fourth Of July either. An unsnarky Stark was a sick Stark. What they didn't know was the day before was the end of the last PR tour that he went on _alone._ He had to talk to the foreigners somehow and get them excited about the Avengers Initiative. Nobody knew who his translator was though. But now watching Stark roll around restlessly in the uncomfortable chair going to Africa they knew they were wrong about him enjoying the attention. What the man really wanted was sleep.

"Wow he looks horrible..." Natasha said watching Tony flip and turn in the plane seat.

"Yeah. I didn't know that the last PR tour ended yesterday..." Clint said also watching Tony sleeping ungracefully.

"We really need to make sure he sleeps when we get there though. I don't know where his translator is but maybe we can take on this conference while he rest in the hotel room." Bruce said looking at his friend with guilt. The others nodded and then Stark spoke up.

"Stopppp Tallkkiinnggg Abbboouuttt Mmmeeee Myyyy Gggiiiiaaannnttt Gggrrreeen Fffrrruuuuiiitttt Llllooopppp! I don't have a translator." Tony said tiredly. The others looked around confused. Tony wasn't facing them so they weren't sure if he was joking or not.

"Stop exchanging confused looks. I seriously don't have a translator. Haven't you guys ever watched the PR tapes?" Tony said while facing the wall still. The others looked at each other guiltily and then turned back to Tony.

"You can't expect us to believe you can speak all those languages." Steve said harshly. Tony turned around and sat up straight.

"Really Capsicle? I'm tired and I seriously don't feel like showing off." Tony said smiling tiredly. Steve chuckled in disbelief so Tony took matters into his own hands.

"¿Steve realmente? ¿No crees que puedo hablar otro idioma aparte del inglés? No es tan inteligente como creía que eras..." (**Really Steve? You don't think I can speak any other language other than English? You aren't as smart as I thought you were...**)Tony says speaking Spanish in a perfect accent. The others are slightly thrown back by how well Tony sounds.

"Okay Spanish? That's it? You know not all people speak Spanish Stark?" Steve said smiling cockily. Tony nodded and looked him straight in the eye.

"What do you want me to speak then Rogers?" Tony spat out angrily. He just wanted sleep.

"Come on Steve. Stop egging him on." Bruce said getting mad. Steve shook his head in stubbornness. Steve was tired of everyone saying Stark was an amazing man. He didn't believe that this _child _could ever do anything to repay for what he's already done. This man was an assassin for God's sake.

"No Stark wants to show off. Let him." Steve said angrily. Tony nodded and began his amazing rant.

"Vous aimez juste d'insulter mon intelligence ne vous Steve ? Peu importe ce que vous devez toujours être sur le dessus. Si je ne peux pas dormir ? Ou non peu importe, vous voulez être arrogant et grossier, nous allons donc faire mon chemin alors ! I. NE. COMME. VOUS. Je parie que vous ne comprenez pas que vous puissiez ? Laissez-moi la baise seul." (**You just love to insult my intelligence don't you Steve? No matter what you always have to be on top. Can't I sleep? Or no never mind, You want to be cocky and rude so let's do this my way then! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. I bet you can't understand that can you? Leave me the fuck alone.)**Tony said speaking perfect French with an accent that sounds like he was born in France. The others look at Tony impressed while Steve looks pist.

"Damn Stark! That was pretty impressive!" Clint said trying to get Steve's attention away Tony. Steve didn't budge though. He wanted to know what Tony said to him.

"Do any of you speak French?" Steve asked through clenched teeth. Tony grinned cockily. Natasha nodded but she didn't get to translate before Tony spoke. Steve's eyes turned dangerous and Tony raised his hand.

"Et à la." (**I do**.) Tony said happily. Just then Steve launched himself onto Tony, Momentarily forgetting that Tony was a trained assassin. Steve tried to jump onto Tony when Tony ducked. Steve hit the other end of the plane with a loud thump. None of the others moved, They all knew what Tony was capable of and didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. Steve jumped right back up and lunged towards Tony again, Fury burning in his eyes. Tony expected the lunge so he grabbed Steve's wrist and flipped him on his back like he was a piece of paper. The others watched on in worry for Steve because with Tony's strength and skills he could definitely kill Steve. Steve stopped for a moment to catch his breath so that's when Tony pounced; He grabbed both of Steve's arms and slammed him up against the wall. He held him there sturdily, Steve struggling to get out of the painful position. Tony lent into Steve's ear and whispered something that sounded like German. Natasha took out her phone and pressed record so she could translate what Tony was saying. The others could hear it so hopefully Natasha could translate for them with her phone.

"Ich bin in der Lage, zehn Sprachen zu sprechen. Spanisch, Französisch, Deutsch, Portugiesisch, Italienisch, Chinesisch, Japanisch, Niederländisch, Norwegisch und American Sign Language. Wenn Sie auf mich wie eine wilde Katze stürzen möchten dann sei mein Gast, aber ich werde Sie persönlich verletzen. Ich weiß, Orte, die ich schlage, die wird nicht heilen. Jetzt aufhören Sie Wutanfälle wie eine zwei Jahre alte zu werfen, und lassen Sie mich. Ich mache Sie vor der Kamera gut aussehen, aber Sie sind eine unreife wütender Teenager auf der Innenseite. Ich weiß nicht, was zum Teufel in den Arsch kroch, aber du musst es raus. Ich wird nicht in mein eigenes Flugzeug missachtet werden. Also entweder sitzen verdammt noch mal runter oder Schnapp dir einen Fallschirm und ich werden Sie rauswerfen persönlich!Nächste Mal, wenn, das Sie sich entscheiden, auf mich stürzen, daran. Ich kann Sie in weniger als drei Sekunden töten. Ich wähle einfach nicht zu." (**I am able to speak ten languages. Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, Norwegian, and American Sign Language. If you want to pounce on me like a wild cat then be my guest, But I will personally hurt you. I know places I can hit that won't heal. Now stop throwing temper tantrums like a two year old and let me be. I'll make you look good in front of the camera's but you are an immature raging teenager on the inside. I don't know what the hell crawled up your ass but you need to get it out. I will not be disrespected in my plane. So either sit the fuck down or grab a parachute and I will kick you out personally. Next time you decide to pounce on me remember this. I can kill you in under three seconds. I just choose not too**.) Tony said in German, His voice extremely calm and steady. Natasha ran it through the translator discreetly and showed the team. They looked shocked. Steve looked over to his team and seen the urgent looks. He immediately got worried, Knowing fully that Tony could kill any of them.

"Okay. Whatever you said I'm sorry. I know I've been a je-" Tony interrupted Steve.

"Eu não preciso nem quero suas desculpas. Eu vou dormir agora. Você pode ver o que eu disse quando get Natasha fez gravação-me secretamente. Boa noite." (**I don't need nor want your apologies. I am going to sleep now. You can see what I said when Natasha get's done 'secretly' recording me. Goodnight.)** Tony said in Portuguese tiredly. His accent impeccable like always. He layed back the plane seat and got settled in. Steve cautiously took a step away from the wall. When Tony didn't move or acknowledge him he practically ran towards his team. He sat down quietly next to Natasha.

"Um ok well the first language was Spanish and he said something about insulting his intelligence from what I could pick up. Then the second language he spoke was French which I also speak. He said "You just love to insult my intelligence don't you Steve? No matter what you always have to be on top. Can't I sleep? Or no never mind, You want to be cocky and rude so let's do this my way then! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. I bet you can't understand that can you? Leave me the fuck alone." Then he started speaking German and by that time I had my phone out so I was able to get it translated. "I am able to speak ten languages. Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, Norwegian, and American Sign Language. If you want to pounce on me like a wild cat then be my guest, But I will personally hurt you. I know places I can hit that won't heal. Now stop throwing temper tantrums like a two-year old and let me be. I'll make you look good in front of the camera's but you are an immature raging teenager on the inside. I don't know what the hell crawled up your ass but you need to get it out. I will not be disrespected in my plane. So either sit the fuck down or grab a parachute and I will kick you out personally. Next time you decide to pounce on me remember this. I can kill you in under three seconds. I just choose not too." The others look on in shock. Steve nodded frightened. The others were impressed at the amount of languages he could speak. The others didn't feel bad for Steve because he got himself into this one. Honestly nobody wanted to be killed so they sat quietly letting Tony rest.

About forty minutes later Tony began to stir. The others watched on nervously for Steve. Steve has egged Tony on for the past three months. Finally Tony broke and Steve was paralyzed in fear. Tony stood and stretched. He yawned silently and walked over to one of the mini fridges slowly. He bent down and grabbed something that looked like a breakfast burrito. He grabbed about twelve more and began throwing them over his back. Natasha caught them all and began handing them out. Then Tony moved on to the water bottles and threw them directly into Natasha's waiting hand. Without even turning around. The others watched on in fascination while Tony threw various foods and drinks over his back directly into Natasha's hand. Once everyone had at least four pounds of food in their hands Tony sat down. He grabbed a remote and turned on a TV. He sat there watching the news silently eating. Then suddenly they fly over Africa's borders and their local news comes on. The english headlines are: Beloved Tony Stark coming to Africa again! Then it switched to the giant crowd waiting outside the theater they were going to. Little kids held fake mustaches to their faces that matched Tony's. Other children had full on suit and ties with drawn on mustaches. Some of them held posters with Tony's face on it while others just said 'Tony Rocks!' or 'I Love Tony!'. The others watch the people in pure fascination. Tony turns towards them and chuckles.

"So are you ready to meet the people of Luanda? They've met me before, I'm sure you can tell." Tony said smiling a rare genuine smile. The others nod and the plane lands. There are people lined up at the hall of the airport. The Avengers get out and no one takes any notice. Then Tony steps out and the crowd goes insane. Little kids come running up to him calling him 'Uncle Anthony' and hugging him. The other Avengers just stand out-of-the-way and watch the people crowd over Tony. Tony's calling them all by their first names and hugging them. The team watch on in shock. The rest of the day goes just like this. The Avengers in the back of the room while Tony gets surrounded with loving fans. By the time they get to the hotel room Tony is beat. They are all sharing a giant apartment type thing so they walk in and sit down on the comfortable couches. None of them bother to look for their rooms out of pure exhaustion. Tony picks up a phone and asks for someone named 'Jordan' and fifteen minutes of silence later someone knocks. Tony practically runs to the door and opens it. A tall African man is standing there with two kids. He's wearing a chef's hat and looks extremely happy. The man literally jumps on Tony and hugs him. The man let's go and the two children, A boy about eight and a girl about four jump onto Tony. They let go and Tony lifts the boy up. Tony is smiling a smile that lights the room by the time their done with their greetings.

"Hi Jeremy! Have you been taking care of your little sister?" Tony asks looking at the little boy in his arms.

"Yes uncle Tony! She just turned four! She liked the present you sent her!" Jeremy says happily.

"I'm glad I got the right one then!" Tony smiles and sets him down. He picks up the little girl.

"Hey! I missed you Sky! Happy birthday! You been taking care of your daddy for me?" Tony asks smiling. The little girl giggles and nod's shyly, Looking towards the Avengers on the couch.

"No need to be shy Sky! These are my friends. You can meet them if you want?" Tony asks bouncing her and causing a fit of giggles.

"Okay unca Tony!" Sky said while laughing. Tony turns back toward Jeremy.

"Come here buddy." Tony said while pulling Jeremy towards the confused Avengers. Tony pulls them until their right in front of the couch.

"This is Steve also known as Captain America. This is Bruce also known as my giant green jelly bean." Tony said not wanting the kids to call Bruce by the other guy's name. "This is Natasha also known as Black Widow. Next to her is Clint also known as Hawkeye. The last man is Thor and he doesn't have a nickname." Tony said while smiling. Jeremy nodded and Sky just smiled timidly.

"Okay guys this is Jeremy, Sky, and their dad Jordan. Jordan is one of my best friends and he's also an amazing chef so while he's cooking I'm going to show the kids their rooms. Don't have too much fun without us!" Tony says while slinging Jeremy on his shoulders and running towards the long hall. Jordan starts laughing while he walks to the kitchen. The Avengers follow curiously. Jordan starts getting all his pans and ingredients together while the Avengers decide to get answers.

"So Jordan? How long have you known Tony?" Clint asks suspiciously. Jordan smiles genuinely.

"I've known Tony for about twenty years. We met back when he was first traveling to Africa. He walked into my family's restaurant and I was waiting tables. He didn't know what to get so I offered to make him my favorite dish. He loved it and ever since we've been friends." Jordan says grinning softly. The others nod and decide to prod more.

"Oh that's nice. If you don't mind us asking why is he called uncle Tony?" Steve asked politely. Jordan laughed.

"Are you guys jealous?" Jordan says jokingly. The others shake their heads for him to move on.

"Well you guys are extremely curious huh? Okay, Tony is the closest thing I have to a brother. My wife didn't have any siblings so Jeremy didn't have an uncle. I mean I have three sisters but Jeremy had said he wanted an uncle like the others kids. When Jeremy was five he decided to call Tony his uncle. Tony didn't mind and he has always treated my kids like his own anyway so I didn't mind it. When my wife...passed we were getting stuck financially so Tony helped us out. He went over the top though as always. Buying us a mansion when all I asked for was fifty dollars for rent. He paid off the giant house and got both my kids college funds. He made me retire because of my knee. He always makes sure the kids are doing okay though. Paying for any obscene toy they want partly because he wants to play with it too. All he asked for in return was my food. He really is insane." Jordan said smiling fondly. The others jaws dropped. Bruce wasn't that surprised though. He knew his friend would do anything for anyone he cared about. Jordan looked up from dicing his onions because of the lack of conversation. He looked at the shocked expressions in amusement. He shook his head and went back to cooking.

"Tony? Tony Stark? Anthony Edward Stark right? He did that?" Clint asked incredulously. Jeremy put down his knife and looked at Clint in disbelief.

"I don't know why that would shock you? I mean don't you know what Tony spends his money on? I mean you guys do live with him. Maybe if you paid attention and listened you would get that he isn't the guy in the tabloids. I can't believe he let you guys live with him if you treat him like that. Tony is a good guy. Sure he's a goofball but he does great things." Jeremy said staring at the Avengers in disgust. He went back to dicing his onions while the Avengers stared at the ground in thought.

"What are these 'good things'?" Natasha asked curiously. Jeremy smiled.

"Well do you want to know about the twenty-nine charities he created or the things he does without his money? Because everything that Tony does isn't always involving the fact that he's a billionaire. His actions speak and that's why the people of Africa love him. In fact the whole world loves him apparently. Except for you guys obviously. Sure he's done horrid things but he's trying to fix them. He's a great man and he doesn't need people like you around if you think he's that shallow of a person." Jeremy said angrily. He poured his freshly diced onions into the heated skillet roughly. The others looked at each other confused.

"Tony's created charities? What are they for?" Steve asked confused. Jeremy got his tomatoes out and began cutting them roughly.

"He's created the Jamie Henderson Foundation for one. That was for my wife's rare condition. He created it before she passed and he's been raising awareness for CIPA ever since they met fifteen years ago. When the car crash happened he made sure the charity didn't die with her. Others he made include the five for childhood cancer. Two for Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome. Ten for adult cancer. Two for the deaf. Two for the blind. Three for the homeless. Two for domestic violence and the last two for abused children. He's also built homeless shelters and domestic violence shelters all over the world. He's created hospitals in poor countries that help anyone and everyone for free. He's built over one hundred and twenty orphanages and is in the process of building more. The orphanages aren't even like orphanages, They look more like mansions. He also volunteers at the soup kitchen every weekend. He has fostered over fifteen kids and found them great homes too. He's a good man so stop acting like he's not. You can act however you choose but if you hurt Tony I will persona-" Tony interrupts Jordan.

"Hey hey hey! No death threats my lovely! We have a child in the room so no profanities either Clint. Stop bragging J! I can handle myself but thank you for the thought. Sky fell asleep while we were reading and Jeremy is my man so we are gonna party hard. Jeremy go get the stuff." Tony said while smiling. Jeremy ran away smiling while Jordan just chuckled frustrated. The Avengers decided not to talk about what happened if Tony was willing to drop it. Tony ran to the simmering pan and put his nose three inches above it. He sniffed it furiously taking in the familiar scent before Jeremy came back in.

"I got the games Uncle Tony! Can we play Twister first! Please please please!" Jeremy asked while bouncing. Tony lifted his nose and walked over to Jeremy in the living room. He looked Jeremy in the eye seriously.

"As long as I get to go first." Everyone in the room cracked a smile. Jeremy giggled but obliged. Jeremy and Tony began setting up the game when everyone else walked in.

"The food will be done in about forty minutes." Jeremy said while smiling. Tony smiled widely.

"Good. I am starving! Bruce you get to spin the spinner. I'm going first so let's do this baby." Tony said seriously. The others smiled and Tony began to stretch with Jeremy.

"Left foot blue." Bruce said while smiling. Tony got up from his place on the floor and put his foot in the proper place. Bruce spun the spinner until Tony and Jeremy were entangled together. Tony got left hand yellow and to everyone else that seemed impossible. He would have to curve his hand around his waist and go down by his foot. Everyone watched smiling as Tony took a deep breath and bent at an impossible angle.

"What the fu- fudge?" Clint asked in disbelief. Tony just laughed while the others watched on curiously.

"I'm very flexible when I need to be." Tony said while grinning. Twenty minutes later the team Jeremy, Jordan, A sore Tony, and a tired Sky ate dinner. The team finally realizing that Tony has more secrets than anyone realized. They wondered why he would hide the fact that he's a good person but decided to just let him do his good doings in private. They all glanced at the smiling Tony during dinner. Realizing that their friend is way more than he seems. Tony is the same as the onions Jeremy was dicing. He has many layers.

A/N This is a really long chapter but y'all deserved it so! I know I'm late but you know life gets in the way sometimes! c: Review, Favorite, and Follow! Tell me if I should continue writing this story? Thanks to everyone for your support!


	7. Tony's family and Tony's age

A/N Okay new chapter! A lot of people have reviewed and Pm'd? me about Tony's family that I mentioned in chapter two! Well this chapter is about them! Hope you enjoy! Keep all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Warning: Cute fluff! and Language. No offense to homosexuality at all! c: Oh and I'm 13 but I don't have any kids so if I got any of this wrong I'm sorry! OH AND FARTHER INTO THE STORY THE NAME BRUCE IS GOING TO BE A NAME FOR TWO PEOPLE SO IT MIGHT GET CONFUSING.

Tony was terrified. Actually Tony was beyond terrified, He was shaking and he's vomited three times already. Today was fathers day and his kids and husband were coming to the tower. The others don't even know he's gay let alone that he's has a husband and four kids. Pepper knows but now she's in Jaipur doing presentations for SI. He's been hiding out in his room and it's already ten o'clock. The others are going to get suspicious and overwrite the code. They won't be able to but Jarvis will and Jarvis has seen him throwing up his guts all night so they'll get in fast. Just great.

The Avengers were sitting in the common room of the tower waiting for Tony to come out. They were all beyond worried, Knowing that Tony's dad wasn't the best father. Clint and Natasha were sprawled out on one of the many couches, Cleaning their knives nervously. Bruce was pacing the room, Running a shaking hand through his disheveled hair. Steve was cooking, The problem was that he's cooked for about three hours now and didn't look like he was stopping. Thor was eating more poptarts than usual and that was saying something. Coulson had come over because he wasn't a dad and Steve had invited him. He was watching everyone calmly, But he was nervous too. Most of the Avengers had bad dads so fathers day was important to Phil. He had to make sure no one went off the rails and became a super villain. He needed to go make sure Tony was okay, Knowing that his skills made him even more dangerous. Just as Coulson was standing from the stool in the back of the room he saw Tony. Coming down the hallway in his normal jeans and graphic band t-shirt. He looked nervous though, Walking down the hall in his normal working boot's. He walked straight into the kitchen and laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve looked up into the tired brown eyes concerned.

"Dude? Thanks for all the food and stuff but I think even Thor's full. Go sit down and chill. I'll clean all of this up." Tony said pointing to the massive pile of bacon and eggs. Steve blushed and glanced at Tony worriedly.

"Are uh you okay Tony? I mean I know with your d-"

"Shush Capscicle. I have an announcement but I'll clean this up first. Go get everyone on the couches." Tony said already scraping the cold eggs into the trashcan. Steve nodded and went into the living room. When he entered everybody looked up.

"Okay Tony's got an announcement. Coulson get over here." Steve said pointing to the leather couch. Coulson nodded and walked over to the couch.

"You too Bruce?" Steve asked, Afraid to instigate the Hulk. Bruce nodded sharply and sat down next to Coulson. He looked up at Steve.

"Does Tony look okay?" Bruce asked quietly, Trying not to let Tony hear. The others looked up at Steve worriedly. Steve looked down in thought. Now that he thought about it, Tony didn't look right. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hands were shaking a bit. He was pale and he smelt like sweat and mouthwash. That was the most worrying thing. Tony always smelt like coffee. Even when he first wakes up because he has his own machine in his room. That means he's trying to hide something else.

"Uh why don't you guys see for yourself?" Steve asked and stated awkwardly. The others turned their head to get a look into the kitchen but they couldn't see the front of him. His hands were scraping out the eggs and bacon that Steve started making hours ago. Tony got his last plate scraped into the trash and washed his hands. He turned towards the living room and the others turned their heads quickly.

"You guys were totally watching me. What's wrong now?" Tony said seriously. The others looked at his face and knew he hadn't slept.

"We're just worried about you. You know the whole fathers day thing with the dad who forced you to be an uh...assassin can't be the best memory." Clint said before anyone else could. Natasha glared at him for blurting out one of Tony's worst memories.

"You said something about an announcement?" Bruce said trying to change the topic. The others nodded and Tony sat down in his big leather chair.

"YES FRIEND! ANNOUNCEMENTS ARE AN IMPORTANT THING! WE SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT FRIEND TONY HAS TO SAY!" Thor said forgetting his inside voice. The others cringed and Thor regretted his volume.

"I am sorry friends. I did not mean to harm your hearing. I shall do this 'inside voice' as you always tell me." Thor said barely whispering. The others smiled.

"Okay well I have something to say and uh were having visitors over today..." Tony said quietly. The others nodded curiously.

"Who might this be Mr. Stark?" Coulson asked politely. Tony looked over to Coulson.

"It's Tony and that is my announcement actually. Uh..."

"Just spit it out Stark." Clint said reassuringly. Tony nodded and swallowed hard.

"Mykidsarecomingover." Tony said extremely fast. The others looked at each other confused.

"Stark? What the hell did you just say?" Natasha said confused. The others looked at Tony.

"Okay. My kids are coming over." Tony said with his eyes closed. Everything went silent. Then Clint started laughing. Tony opened his eyes and glared at Clint prompting him to shut up.

"You. Have kids?" Bruce said swallowing that information. Tony glanced at him and smiled.

"I actually have four..." Tony said proudly. The others stared at him unresponsive.

"Is this some sort of joke Stark?" Natasha asked seriously. Tony shook his head.

"No Nat. I have four kids and their coming to the tower." Tony said smiling. The others digested this information.

"Okay. Who's the mother?" Steve said slowly. Tony looked down.

"Their all adopted actually." Tony said quietly. The others nodded.

"So wait your like a Brangelina?" Clint said on the verge of a hysterical laugh. Tony glared again and Clint shut up.

"So if their adopted someone has to be taking care of them right?" Coulson said looking at Tony. Tony nodded and closed his eyes again.

"MyhusbandShawnhasahouseinMalibuandthat'swhereheandthekidslive." Tony said even faster than before. Nobody understood the sentence so they all looked at Tony for him to repeat.

"My husband Shawn has a house in Malibu and that's where he and the kids live." Tony said a little louder than before. Now everyone's mouths dropped. Tony Stark playboy was actually gay? He actually had a family? Bruce looked at Tony in disbelief.

"Wait... What?" Bruce said looking at Tony's closed eyes. Tony looked up and smiled at Bruce.

"I'm gay and have been since I could remember. I have been married to Shawn for fifteen years and we have four adopted kids." Tony said staring at Bruce's face. Bruce nodded and looked down in thought.

"You. Are married and have been for FIFTEEN years?" Clint said in disbelief. Tony smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you guys before they got here. Their coming over in about three hours so." Tony said smiling. The others nodded slowly.

"What about all the playboy stuff? I mean you've been in the magazines with many women Tony." Coulson said, Not judging Tony. Tony gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I just hired them. Most of them were hookers or unknown actress's who needed money so I would pay them and they would walk out with me. Once we got into the car I drove them home and paid them off. I didn't want anyone to know about my kids or my husband so I acted like I wasn't gay and like I didn't have anyone to come home to so they wouldn't be targeted." Tony said sadly, The others nodded in understanding. After five minutes of processing the information Steve looked to Tony.

"So how old are your kids?" Steve asked quietly. Tony gave him a huge grin.

"The oldest is Robert he's ten. Then there's Jaxon and he's eight, Maria is four and my newest addition is Bruce who is two." Tony said looking at Bruce. Bruce looked up at him and had the biggest smile plastered on his thoughtful face.

"Me?" Bruce said timidly. Tony nodded and smiled.

"Yes my green bean. He looks a lot like you too, We adopted him when he was six months old. I decided to name him after you." Tony said grinning. Bruce smiled.

"Really me? You named YOUR kid after me? Why?" Bruce asked in disbelief. Tony shook his head.

"I like you Bruce. You're a good man and he deserved to have a good name so I gave him yours. Bruce Alexander Stark." Tony said genuinely. Bruce nodded and looked Tony straight in the face.

"Thank you Tony." Bruce said with tears in his eyes. Tony smiled.

"No problem green bean." Clint looked up at Tony.

"What's your uh husband like?" Clint asked with real curiosity. Tony smiled.

"His name is Shawn Alec Stark. Uh well he's taller then me. He's forty. He lives in one of my houses in Malibu. We met when I was fifteen and he was twenty. We started hanging out and then five years later we got married. We've been married for fifteen years - yes Clint fifteen years. He has green eyes and black hair. Uh...Oh he's a college professor in Nuclear Science and Engineering. He allergic to clams and his favorite color is red." Tony said happily. The others nodded while smiling. Then Natasha looked at Tony.

"If he's forty and your five years younger than that means that your thirty-five?" Natasha asked surprised. The others looked at Tony for answers while Bruce just smiled knowingly.

"Well Bruce already knows from that time in the lab my whole face almost got blown off. He saw me without my goatee and was freaked so I told him my real age. You all just assumed I was in my forties so I went with it. My goatee makes me look older huh?" Tony asked honestly. The others nodded and Tony laughed.

"Yeah I'm thirty-five. Nice observation Natasha. Well we've had a nice chat but I have to go make sure someone picks up Robert's special cake, He's lactose intolerant. I will be back in about thirty. My kids are going to be here in an hour and a half so get ready. By the way Bruce? Little Bruce is excited to meet you." Tony said smirking. He straightened his shirt and walked near the door. He turned around and looked them all in the eye.

"You tell anyone about my kids or my husband and I will kill you. Coulson? This goes for you too, If I find out Shield knows I will figure out who told them and I will rip them to shreds. Got it?" A series of nervous nods went through the room. "Good. Take a shower Steve. You smell like bacon grease." Tony said calmly before walking out of the room. Everyone stayed in their spots looking at each other.

"That was...surprising. And terrifying at the same time. I sure as hell ain't telling. I'm going to hit the range before meeting the little Starks." Clint said while getting up hastily. The others nodded and looked at Bruce.

"He named his kid after you. That's...just wow." Natasha said dumbfounded. The others nodded while Bruce smiled tearfully.

"Well we all know he can beat anyone of us easily so I'm going to take a shower before he comes back and finds out I didn't." Steve said worriedly. The others watched him practically run out of the room. Natasha turned towards Thor.

"What do you think of all this?" Natasha asked smiling.

"IT SHOULD BE CELEBRATED. FOR NOT MANY PEOPLE GET THE HONOR OF HAVING SOMEONE NAMED AFTER THEM. BABY BRUCE SHALL BE EXCITED TO MEET THE MAN HE WAS NAMED AFTER." Thor said happily, Bruce smiled his thanks.

"Hey Thor? There are going to be babies here and we don't want to scare them so inside voice okay?" Natasha said smiling. Thor nodded before walking towards the poptarts. Natasha, Coulson, and Bruce all stared at each other.

"Wow...That was different." Coulson said before standing and getting ready to meet Tony's family.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER...

Tony walked out of his bedroom, Dressed appropriately and holding Robert's lactose intolerant cake. He walked into the common room where the others were sitting nervously. He sat down next to Bruce and Coulson.

"You guys calm down. Their good kids, You'll like them and they already like you guys." Tony said while smiling reassuringly. The others looked at him confused.

"Robert is obsessed with Hawkeye, Jaxon loves Thor and Coulson, Maria likes Black Widow and Cap, And baby Bruce likes big Bruce and Ironman. They don't know that I'm Ironman though so no talky. They'll freak out so that's a big no no." Tony said before a bunch of tiny feet came out of the elevator. Tony stood and walked over to it. A bunch of da-da's and I missed you's came from the pile of kids that were on Tony. Behind the kids was a handsome man who had broad shoulders and piercing green eyes. He was wearing fitted jeans, A white under shirt and a shiny leather jacket. He had a clean shaven face and smiled brightly when he saw Tony. He walked behind the kids and leant against the wall smiling. Tony was laying on his back on the floor while Robert was sitting next to him. Jaxon was sitting on his legs while Maria and Bruce were sitting on his abdomen hugging him. Shawn walked over to the Avengers who were smiling. He reached out his hand.

"Hi I'm Shawn, Tony's husband." Shawn said while looking at the team. Steve shook his hand and then the rest of the team and Coulson did. Tony finally got into a standing position and was holding Maria and Bruce in his arms with Jaxon on his shoulders. Robert was holding his hand that was under Maria's bottom. He walked over to the Avengers.

"Okay team meet my kids." Tony said while looking down at his babies. He lent over and kissed Shawn lightly. Shawn closed his eyes and savored the moment. The kids looked up and a series of 'ewws' and 'gross' broke the kiss. The others smiled. The kids were standing straight and confidently. The older one named Robert had curly blonde hair. He was wearing a collared shirt and jeans. He had bright green eyes and was tall and lanky. His teeth were perfectly straight and looked like they were almost all adult teeth. Jaxon still had his baby cheeks and was short for his age. He had light orange hair and freckles all over his pale face. He was wearing khaki shorts and a Spongebob shirt. He was missing his two front teeth and had red glasses on. Maria was adorable. She was small and chubby and had bright blue eyes. He hair was blonde and was in pigtails. She had a pink dress on that had purple flowers all over it. She was picking at Tony's necklace and talking to him quietly. The youngest, Bruce had dark brown hair. He had hazel eyes and big cheeks. He was smiling with his baby teeth and saying da-da non-stop. He was wearing small jeans and a blue shirt with a fish on it. He was hugging onto Tony like it was the end of the world. He kept burying his head into the crook of Tony's neck trying to hide. Tony walked over to the couch and sat down with Maria and Bruce still in his arms. Jaxon sat on his lap while Robert sat next to him. Shawn followed Tony into the room and sat down on the other side of him. The team stood in place not wanting to interrupt their moment.

"Would you guys get in here? Your not interrupting our family moment or whatever dumb thing you guys are thinking. Little Bruce wants to meet big Bruce but he's shy so come on Brucey!" Tony said while tickling Robert. The team smiled and walked over to the couch opposite the family. Tony stopped tickling Robert and picked up (Baby)Bruce. He stood up and sat down on the couch next to Bruce. He held his shy baby boy in his arms until (Baby) Bruce was ready to come out. (Baby) Bruce peeked out of the crook of Tony's neck to look at the Avengers curiously. The others smiled non threateningly and (Baby) Bruce smiled shyly before ducking back into his father's neck. Tony tickled his sons ribs prompting (Baby) Bruce to wiggle his head out. Tony looked down at his baby boy.

"Hey buddy? You want to meet big Bruce that I told you about?" Tony asked smiling. (Baby) Bruce looked up to Tony.

"Yes da-da." (Baby) Bruce said quietly. Tony laughed and handed (Baby) Bruce to Bruce. Bruce looked worried but he took the little body in his arms anyway. (Baby) Bruce looked up at Bruce and touched his cheek.

"Big Bruce?" (Baby) Bruce asked smiling. Bruce smiled and looked at the little boy.

"Yeah, I'm big Bruce. Your little Bruce right?" Bruce asked engaging the young boy in conversation. The little boy bounced up and down on his bottom and smiled.

"Yes! I..m'Bruce!" (Baby) Bruce says trying to pronounce every word right like his parent's try to teach him. Bruce smiles.

"You talk really well huh Bruce?" (Baby) Bruce smiles and nods.

"Yep! Da-da's teat me!" (Baby) Bruce said proudly. Tony smiles at his little boy and grabs Maria unexpectedly. She squeals and he throws her on his back. She hangs on and screeches in joy. The other kids notice and all look up from what they're doing.

"Daddy! I want a ride! I want a ride!" Jaxon said loudly. The other kids began to rant that too. The Avengers had an idea. (Baby) Bruce got onto Bruce's shoulders and Robert got onto Clint's. Thor knelt next to Jaxon and Jaxon climbed onto his massive back and held on for dear life. Maria continues to ride Tony's back while Steve, Natasha, Shawn, and Coulson sat near each other. They all laughed at the kids and the adult men that act like children together. After a half an hour of rotating the children on their backs the men passed out. Tony on Shawn's lap, Clint's on Natasha's lap, Bruce on his own couch and Thor cuddled around all the sleeping kids. The Avengers realized something. They were okay with this secret, They actually enjoyed it. As the awake adults watched their team sleep happily they all smiled. This could've gone worse. But now they have four nieces and nephews to get to know and that was fine.

A/N A little on the fluffy side? Yeah I know. I'm sorry about the (Baby) Bruce thing if it confused you? I knew I wanted Tony to name one of his kids after Bruce but I didn't think about the writing! Lol! Well I hoped you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, Follow, and Pm! Thanks for all the support so far! If you have any Idea's about a secret talent Tony might have and you want it in this story PM me! Love y'all! P.S IF you want me to write more of Tony's kids tell me and I MIGHT write a bunch of one shots starring the Stark kids. All spelling mistakes are mine! I wanted to get this out soon so theres probably some! c:


End file.
